On The Run
by PrimadonnaGurl13
Summary: SPOILER: AFTER TORMENT.  - Daniel and Cam go searching for Luce when she escape the terrible battle between evil and good. Can Daniel find her before Cam?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is like, a whole new story genre that i'm going into now. I just read Torment (the sequel to Fallen) and loved it. It inspired me to write this. I know it's not perfect, and i know it's most likely got a lot of flaws and description mistakes but that's what fanfiction is all about: Practice. So please read, review, and if you really like it, i'll write more. Thanks :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Lauren Kate does, and only she can give them justice. I just... have fun :D  
**

Luce stood on top of a hill in the middle of Bell Island, Canada. Just off the coast of Island of NewFoundland, facing the Atlantic Ocean. She wasn't sure how she got there. She didn't know where she was heading when she went through the shadow.

Her clothes were different; a slim brown t-shirt with the sleeves ripped and a long maroon skirt which flowed against her ankles, a thin suede belt around the waist. Plain black flip flops to supported her aching feet. And her hair, her hair was long, almost down to her lower back. Luce's body ached like it had literally just climbed up to the top, instead of just appearing through an Announcer. It wasn't a very high hill, but high enough that she could see plenty of ocean, mainland Canada and birds flutter past her head without a backwards glance. Her newly dyed black hair blew in the bitter cold wind and she hadn't realised quite how cold it was until she found herself rubbing her arms for warmth. Luce found it hard to acknowledge that only a few minutes ago, she was the victim of a battle between good and evil. The Outcasts, wanting to take her away to god only knew where and realising that Miles loved her. But she loved Daniel. Actually, right then and there, she didn't know who or what she loved. She didn't know much about anything except that she was currently high in the air and gradually losing oxygen. Or maybe she felt that way because she was hyperventilating. The sky above was blue with a scattering of clouds like marshmallows spread out across the sea. The hill she stood upon was covered in snow. There was not a lot of space around her to manoeuvre and before she could find a way down, a black shadow appeared a few feet in front of her. It wasn't like the other ones she'd seen: a deep canvas of black like a pit to nowhere. She motioned it towards her, it obeyed calmly, dodging her hands but once she grabbed the edges; all slimy and sticky to the touch, feeling like slick grime, it flexed with her directions. Soon she had the Announcer the shape of a TV screen. The colours inside tossed and turned as it arranged itself into a picture. She caught her breath: inside the screen showed Cam, Miles, Shelby and Gabbe talking about her. Daniel was no where in sight. Luce thought that weird since usually her shadows showed him. This wasn't a vision of her past. This was telling her what was happening. Now that was odd. She attempted to tune into the voices from the mouths moving.

_How could he just leave? _Shelby screeched.

_Does he even have a clue where she's gone or is he just going to travel through time and space blindly? Seriously that dude needs a reality check. _Cam muttered indignantly.

He didn't appear to be addressing anyone, just staring off into thin air. From what Luce could see, Miles was standing quietly next to Shelby, silently shaking. Then the Announcer closed up and crumbled in pieces to the snowy hill top. Great. Now how was she going to get down from there? As if the Announcer could hear her thoughts, another one appeared in front of her, this one was brown, like the previous two that have taken her places. She grabbed it from the air and sorted it into a sort of door, despite the amount of squirming the shadow was trying to do to resist. Eventually she made it stick and tried to remember how Miles and Roland had done this. Of course she had to take her luck on where she'd end up. The amount of warnings she'd had on how dangerous walking through Announcers could be. Yeah, she got the idea.

One foot through the portal. Left arm... right arm...

A sound from behind distracts her for a second... but then she's through the portal and only when she see's the a face of pure delight, a face she wouldn't forget as long as she forgets. Daniel.

Too late is she thrown into another world. Another generation. As she steps out of the announcer into what appeared to be the 1930's.

Luce checked her clothes, until she saw that her clothes changed with her. Luce was wearing a long floral tea dress. A v neck with puffy shoulders and a necklace.

Never mind the clothes, the scenery was just as amazing. Carriages flowed by with tired horses dragging in front, sweat poring down their faces. Lines of shops in what looked like London, bustled with crowds of people wearing all types of clothes stared into windows.

Luce took a step forward from where the portal brought her. The announcer had taken her to the back of an ice cream parlour. Peering out of the alleyway where they kept garbage cans and general litter which began to irritate her senses, she stepped into the hustle and bustle. Instantly she regretted her decision as she was knocked front, back, sideways as busy shoppers stormed their way up and down the street.

She didn't recognise or understand why she'd been thrown into her past, especially this far back. What was she to do? It's not like she could stay there long term, she had no money. The only thing she could do was ask people for names of her relatives. If she even knew any. Or better yet, stay in a corner and pray for an Announcer to take her somewhere else.

Through the faces, she spotted children in rags, men in suits and women of all ages in petticoats and tea dresses just like the one she wore, but some were more polished than others. She hadn't looked in a mirror lately but Luce reckoned she didn't look quite as glamourous.

"Excuse me?" Luce asked an elderly looking woman wearing an apron. Her skin was silky smooth and shiny. Eyes that opened up the soul. Luce had a moment before she could continue. The lady stared at her with the most perturbed expression.

"Yes dear?"

Luce didn't know whether to curtsy or what. What did they do in the 30's? Actually...

"I'm sorry, what's the date today?" she asked, biting her lip and praying the date would ring a bell. Any bell.

The old lady pursed her lips and walked into the shop that at first Luce thought was an ice cream parlour but instead was now a stylish living room. Plain colours but still decadent. An old style – well, to her – radio echoed off the white walls, playing some jazz that she didn't remember. The lady turned when the door made a bell noise again, registering someone had walked in. When she saw Luce, she smiled, gesturing to a chair with curly design.

"Dear, would you care for a cup of tea? The kettle's on." she motioned to the kettle and began to pour a cup of water for herself.

"Um, no thank you. Actually, i'd just like to know the date and i'll be out of-"

"You're lost aren't you?" when Luce didn't reply, the lady turned and smiled, stirring her cup with a metal spoon, "It's okay," she continued, "There's a lot of that going on these days. Children losing parents; homes being destroyed. Damned europeans. Oh pardon my language, dear." she went to the chair opposite Luce and rested a cup of tea in front of her despite her protests. The lady just smiled with a glint in her eye.

"Hush. You look like you could do with a nice hot drink anyway. As i was saying," she continued, "There's a lot of higgilty piggilty going on these days with that mean man and, oh i'm ever so sorry, did you want sugar?" she gestured to Luce numbly stirring her tea, glaring into the hot water, as if her answers were lying at the bottom of the cup. She looked up into the lady's caring face.

"Oh, no." Luce tried to smile, "I'm okay thank you." she sipped the tea. It was probably the nicest thing she'd had in weeks.

Sitting back comfortably, the lady went on. "Anyway, i suppose you know all about Hitler and his men. I cannot fathom..." she finished with a sigh and muttering into her own tea cup.

Luce straightened, "Hitler? You mean, the war?"

"Well, there's no war yet, but knowing the strength of the rest of europe, it won't take long."

Luce thought back, hard. She tried to think back to her school history classes. Hitler started world war 2. So that would mean, she was currently in, well, the end of the 30's?

Luce stood up quickly, causing her chair to skid slightly on the linoleum floor. Even though this elderly lady, who she guessed was around 70, hadn't introduced herself, Luce was extremely grateful for her niceties.

"Dear, you're not going back out there are you?"

Luce stepped outside, and smiled apologetically back to the lady who remained seated.

"Thankyou for your help, but i must go."

The lady stood up and walked to the front door, causing the bell to ring once again.

"Dear, you're always welcome. My name is Esmerelda and the date is May Fourth 1939." She then watched Luce walk out into the crowds that continued to horde their way along the main street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to **Rachie81 **for being my first reviewer on this story. It's the first time, apart from the Morganville Vampires, that i've gone outside of Twilight so yeah... i hope you like chapter two :D**

Chapter two:

Luce thought of two words to describe her five minutes in late 30's London: bloody erratic. Okay so maybe that wasn't very good grammar on her part, but could you blame her?

She checked her still very twee outfit and wondered why out of everything she could have arrived in, it had to be a this... flower dress. That's what it was. And after clearing her head with the tea Esmerelda had so kindly given her, despite how much she'd said no, it truly was needed – she found herself second guessing her clothing. A familiar voice called to her from behind as she walked down Oxford Street. So many fancy shops she found it distracting to hear what sounded like somebody calling her name. Lucy did her best to ignore it, since when she'd turned around the first five times there was nobody there. Obviously there were other Luce's around.

The cobbled high street made her feet feel bumpy and it took a while for her to get used to the inch high slip ons in which she was wearing. If she had money she'd go into LillyWhites and buy a decent pair of shoes. A mental slap. This wasn't the modern day. This was the 30's. If she spoke to others the way she was thinking, only god knew what they'd think.

Again that call from behind her broke through. Who was that?

She turned around whilst still walking, past a bank and a sweet shop, and accidentally bumped into someone. It took her a moment to register who she'd hit. There was no way this person could know her, right? But he wouldn't stop staring at her like, like he'd seen a ghost.

He can't have been older than 28; at least 6 foot and when she'd looked into his eyes, they were brown, the same as her own. He wore a flat ironed business suit just visible under a brown button-down cloak. His hair was combed back with a v shape hair line and his lips curved into a slight smile after a few moments of staring at her. They'd arranged themselves after bumping and Luce tried to get her composure back. This man didn't seem to even try, but after blinking he adjusted his cloak and stuck out his hand.

"Sorry for staring. You just have a very..." he stared off into air then swallowed, "familiar face. The names Alfred Dawson. Just call me Al." Luce smiled weakly but shook his pale hand anyway.

His shake was soft but firm, she felt herself go a bit giddy. At the same time, she didn't know if she was supposed to know him from somewhere or not.

"That's okay, i get that a lot." she laughed and then mentally smacked herself for being so cheesy, "My name's Luce."

Another gasp from Alfred... wait, Al. He calmly let go of her hand and stroked back his hair nervously.

"Nice to meet you... Luce. I don't suppose that's short for Lucinda, right?"

Luce took a moment to gasp herself then blink away the surprise. Her name might be really common.

"Yeah, how did you...?"

"Just a lucky guess." Al said with a grin. His cheeks gave out a dimple that almost made Luce blush.

Luce rubbed her arm self consciously, not quite realising that the wind had picked up.

"Oh, you must be freezing. You can never assume it will be warm even when the sun is out." he said jokingly, and took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. Luce tried to say no but for some reason couldn't get the word out. He was being extremely nice and since she didn't know anyone in this era, wasn't about to push him away.

"Thanks." Luce whispered gratefully. The cloak was all warm from Al's body heat and made her fuzzy on the inside.

"So what's a nice looking gal like you doing in a place like this?"

She tried to shrug off the unease that she was still being followed and smiled up at him. "Does that line ever work for you?"

He seemed to blush, enough for his cheeks to be coated in enough colour so it drowned out his paleness.

"I didn't think so." Luce added when he didn't reply. "I'm..." What could she possibly say? From the future? She'd seen Back To The Future 1, 2 and 3. No one in those films believed anything Marty Mcfly said. She what was to say Al would understand?

She swallowed back a lump and continued, "I'm lost, I suppose. I came here to find some, associates, i suppose you could call them, and i've found myself in a bit of a muddle."

Did that even make sense?

"I know what you mean. It's very easy to get lost in London. I hope you have a visa to be here long enough. The immigrant control are being very stringent these days. Especially with the whole european problem."

"I... yeah, i do. Do you know of any shelters around here? I kind of don't have any money." She didn't know why she was being so honest with a stranger. But something about Al told her she could be.

Al looked at her shellshocked as if she'd just said she didn't have a soul.

"No money? By golly, how did you manage this far..."

"I did have money. I just ran out. That's all. Don't worry, i'll find somewhere." Luce said quickly, trying to backtrack and failing.

Al nodded, "I see. Well, i hate to be so forward to a nice lady like yourself but you're welcome to stay the night at my place while you find whoever you need to find. Of course you can say no, i am in no way forcing you." He did blush this time and shook his head in embarrassment.

Luce smiled gratefully, "Oh that would be so nice of you. I promise i'll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning."

After a minute, Al looked at her strangely, "You're really not from around here are you?"

She didn't know what to make of that, "Well, no. i'm from Georgia in America."

He shook his head, smirking. "No, i don't mean in London. I mean in general. There's... something odd i can't place. You're whole behaviour has the air of pretence."

Luce bulked. "I have no idea what you are talking about." They continued walking down the street, a name she had no idea of.

**Hey, thankyou to all who read and i hope you will review. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry it's been so long since chapter two. Thankyou so much to all that have reviewed. i appreciate it so much. This chapter is slightly longer and probably not as well written as some (again, im sorry about that).. but i hope you love it all the same. Chapter 4 might take longer to write since ive got about a dozen other stories to be writing :O ahh lol Please R&R XXX**

Chapter three:

"Wow." Luce couldn't help but stare in awe as Al led her into his victorian style house with an open balcony and plush kitchen surfaces and a fluffy carpet that made Luce think she was sinking.

Al seemed more comfortable about Luce since arriving. He lived in Mayfair and after a long and chilly walk down Piccadilly they turned into the most expensive line of homes Luce had ever seen.

"Would you like some tea?"

Luce sat down on one of the suede sofas lounged along the wall facing the fire.

"Oh, no, thanks." This time, she meant it. Al's kitchenette was in full view of the sitting area.

He threw a smile at Luce, quickly turned on the kettle then came around to sit with her.

The way he looked at her made Luce feel exposed. Like he was reading her inside and out. She coughed nervously then looked at her feet.

"So," Al said, nodding his head for something to do.

"So," Luce replied, looking up to him. She bit her bottom lip, mentally kicking herself for the habit.

"This may sound crude, but i feel like i've met you before,"

"You do?" said Luce, taken aback. She fumbled with the ruffled ends of her dress, not sure whether to blush or be concerned.

Al shook his head this time, looking down for a second then back to her, his eyes not giving away anything but friendliness.

The energy that connected between Luce and Al was tangible. She certainly had a familiar sense emanating from him but of what she wasn't sure.

"Never mind. It's probably just my mind playing tricks. Besides, the person i'm thinking of would have died long ago. My cousin, she was called Lucinda. She looked a little like you, but lighter hair." he blushed slightly and waved a hand in the hair to forget it. "Ah just ignore me. It's nothing."

Luce felt her insides freeze with guilt and nerves. He wasn't going crazy. Of course it made sense for Luce not to remember him if she really had known him from the 30's originally. But if he even the tiniest bit realised that she wasn't just a look a like, that it really was his cousin, Lucinda, reincarnated, he no doubt would kick her out.

"I, yeah, she sounds nice." Luce replied distantly.

Al eyed her curiously as if something she'd said had reminded him of something. Without thinking, she stood up and began to leave the house without a word. The pain was excruciating. She thought going through time would help her find out who she was and what her destiny would be, but instead it was giving her more questions and less answers.

"Luce, wait!" Al caught up to her before she stepped out the door, where the after noon light was baring from behind the silver clouds.

She turned around to look into his brown eyes. Her hand was still on the door handle and she heard people walking past outside. She didn't want to know what kind of faces they might be making.

"I'm sorry. I just... I... don't think i can stay here." without pausing to wait for an answer, she raced out the door and down the steps, into the crowd. She didn't look back. Of course there was some part of her brain telling her she was being stupid. And yes, she wanted to find out more about her past, but at the same time, she was scared. Petrified, even.

"Luce, wait!" Al's voice floated to her ears as she tried to walk away between people carrying bags of groceries and business briefcases.

She turned to face him once he had caught up about 100 yards away from his house. Rain started to spit down on her. A bit like how she felt her life was turning out. She waited for a hole in the ground to open up and swallow her, preferably taking her to Daniel. She missed him.

"I'm sorry okay. You say i look like Lucinda? Well, guess what, i am her." Luce admitted, throwing her arms up in dismay. Seeing his face drop like a penny in water, she quickly covered her mouth before any more unwanted words popped out. Running her hand over her face, exasperated, she sighed. A few people stopped to look at them but otherwise it was like they were in their own bubble. Al stood a good couple of feet in front of her, gobsmacked. His hair was getting flattened by the now thick droplets of rain appearing from the sky, which also made Luce shiver since she didn't have his jacket over her anymore. Her once clean, dry, tea dress was now almost see-through and soaking. Al's clothes weren't weathering well either, come to notice.

He opened his mouth to say something, then haltered. Seemingly noticing they were in a public place. Finally he came up with:

"Is this some kind of.. joke?"

Luce opened her mouth a fraction, thinking about her words carefully. "No. It's not." She braced herself for the fight to come. She didn't think she could handle him leaving her. She'd got so close to finding out more and she just ruined it by being paranoid.

"You don't understand. It's.. complicated."

Al grabbed her by her upper arms and looked into her eyes. Tears began to form at his eyes and then he was hugging her. A sob echoing from deep within him. The rain continued to pour down.

He let go of her for a moment and said, "Can we please go inside and talk about this?"

A blink of confusion escaped Luce like thunder in the sky... Then she nodded.

Xxx

"You're really... Lucinda?" he asked with a bewildered expression as Luce went to sit down on the nearest chair, Al handing her a towel.

Nodding, she began to dry off her hair. The clothes would have to be dry cleaned.

"But... how?"

She didn't have an answer to that... until a deep bobble of darkness floated to her from the window. An Announcer. She shivered, then tried to forget it was there. Al wasn't paying much attention to anything, just pacing back and forth, hands running through his neatly cropped hair. When his hair was starting to stand on end, he turned to her, eyes gleaming with endless questions. And Luce came up with endless answers she didn't have.

A minute of awkward silence, and then he looked to the Announcer that was being persistant in getting her attention.

"What's that?"

Luce swallowed, casting brief glances at the shadow that no doubt held inportant information for her. "Oh, that? It's nothing. Just..." she looked at it once again and sighed.

"I'm sorry," She noticed Al shaking his head between herself and the object butting her head. "I've got to do this. Please, if you believe me, and trust me even the tiniest bit, you need to let me do this."

Then dropping the towel, she stood up in her squishy shoes and reached out to grab the shadow. It squiggled its way around but she held firm.

"What are you doing?" Al asked from behind her. Luce kept her back to him, not wanting to be distracted. She stretched the shadow into a small tv screen and soon shapes and colour moved into an semi-understandable mess.

She gasped. In the middle of a high street, with lots of shoppers holding umbrella's in the pouring rain, stood Cam. Behind him was the bank and then next to that, a row of victorian style houses. She panicked, which caused her to drop the Announcer. It crashed to the floor into pieces and she hurriedly paced around the room like a dizzy fly.

"What is it?" said Al, trying to grab hold of her so she wouldn't fall over. She was still dripping wet and she realised he still wanted answers that she could not give, unless...

"Come with me!" she announced, shaking his hold off her and looking deep into his eyes. "Yes, that's it.. come with me!"

He shook his head, confused. "Come with you, where?"

She felt it rather than saw it. A bigger Announcer this time, but brown. Luce was beginning to tell the difference between portal announcers and just general answering ones.

With no hesitation, she ignored Al's fluttering eyes and gaping mouth and grabbed hold of it, stretching it has wide as she possibly could. It still wouldn't get wide enough to step through.

"Help me will you?" she asked Al as she held it out for him to grab. "Stretch it as big as you can. I need a door!"

Some struggling moments later, Luce had her door. But Al still hadn't said whether he'd go with her. She glanced out the window, only to see Cam on the other side of the street. He was gaining on her. Crap! She took one step through the portal, holding onto Al's hand.

"Where are you going?" he said, a tear coming down his cheek.

"I don't know," was all she could say. "Come with me!"

He shook his head and let her go. A deep ache made it itself known in her heart.

"I can't. I have a life here. I don't even know where you're going, Lucinda, but i believe you, and weirdly enough, i trust you. Please remember me?" he seemed to sad and suddenly much younger in age. She wished she could stay and live a glorious life with him but she'd already lived that once.

"I'll miss you, Al. I'll look up your grandkids!" was the final words Luce could say before being drowned by darkness. All too soon she was floating into a world unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

**After so long here is chapter 4. I hope it will keep you entertained until next chapter. please please review :D xx**

Chapter 4

"Luce, oh thank god, there you are!"

Luce had found herself dropped into an alternate universe it would seem, since these people around her knew her but she didn't know them.

She stood in the corner of a small, neat living room in what looked to be a new house. Next to her was the fireplace and in front of her were stairs to the next floor. Behind her was the front door. It was like she had just walked in. She cast an awkward glance out the window next to her. It was snowing and opposite was a field that stretched on for miles she guessed. There were lights on around the room and now she was more aware, a christmas tree in the opposite corner, twinkling fairy lights wrapped around it.

"So? Where have you been? Did you get the foil i asked for?" A petite older woman with faded blonde hair and wearing a red cardigan with leggings, stood in front of her, her wide blue eyes and thin mouth eager in excitement. Her rosy cheeks glowed in the dim lighting. Luce could smell alcohol on her. She had a sort of faded English accent. Almost transatlantic.

"Um," Luce half began to ask who they were but before she could speak the woman cut her off.

"Never mind, dear. I'll get Jackie to go out. Come sit down, you look frozen."

She was led to a lounge chair next to the christmas tree and handed a hot cup of tea. Luce smiled as she took it and sipped. It was nice and she realised she was cold. Clearly winter and all she wore was a thin v-neck sweater with jeans and sneakers. Her hair was down and just over her shoulders. As she looked, it was a deep chestnut brown. Not quite as dramatic as the black she had before, but certainly different.

"Thanks," muttered Luce after the woman left her. She was trying to understand where she was. Obviously in her past, but that didn't help much. She decided to listen out for names.

"Oh Jackie, dear, would you be a doll and go get some tin foil for the turkey?" asked the lady who had first spoken to Luce. The girl who seemed to be Jackie was no older than herself, had long blonde hair with the odd curl in place and wore a short pink strapless dress with fur boots. She grabbed a jacket from the end of the stairs, grunted as a response and stomped out of the house. Well, that was interesting, thought Luce.

So one person down. As she sat there, taking in her surroundings, she looked at the other people around the living room. A couple sat on the couch opposite the TV, holding each others hands and looking into their eyes. Couldn't have been older than mid 30's and seemed the homey type. However she had no idea if they were from this home or just friends of the family. Also she didn't know if she was a friend of the family or in the family. She continued to sip her still hot tea and gazed at the carpet. Midnight blue with stars. The TV was playing some old comedy.

"Mom, do you want me to bring the- Oh, hey Luce, I didn't hear you get back." A young girl about 16 came down the stairs but stopped when she saw Luce. She smiled excitedly and after a second, jumped the last few steps and bounced her way over to her.

"Marianne, what did i tell you?" said the older lady, who seemed to be her mom. Clearly the lady wasn't as old as she appeared to be.

Marianne looked sad for a moment and bowed her head, "No running or jumping. I know, mom."

Her mom smiled, "Only when we have guests, sweetie. When they leave, you can jump all you like, so long as you don't break anything."

Marianne cheered at that and yanked on Luce's arm to pull her up. She had to quickly put her tea down before it spilled all over her and went along with Marianne through the living room and up the stairs to what appeared to be her bedroom. "Luce?" Luce jumped a step back and stared at Marianne. "Hey, what's wrong? You seem really...jumpy."

Marianne's bedroom was pretty; with light pink walls and a subtle yellow flower print carpet and matching bed spread. Luce went to sit down on the bed next to Marianne. "I'm sorry. I'm.. just tired, i guess."

Marianne smiled sympathetically for a second before casually lying down on her double bed. Luce stayed sat up and stared out of the window the bed was facing.

"I shouldn't be here," Luce said wistfully, looking out at the fields surrounding the house.

Marianne looked wide eyed at her... whatever relation Luce was supposed to be. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... oh i don't know what i mean," sighed Luce, now looking down at Marianne with a weak smile. "I'm just being stupid, just ignore me."

Marianne smiled against and sat up, "Okay," she said cheerily, "Wanna play a game?"

Luce looked helplessly out of the window one last time before nodding lightly. "What kind of game?"

Marianne bounced up off the bed, "I dunno. Erm, how about truth or dare?" Luce looked sceptical.

"Don't you need more than two people to play that?" A lost look from Marianne said yes, but she didn't care. "Ugh okay then," Luce said reluctantly, "You go first."

From the looks of things, Luce didn't think it such a good idea for Marianne to go first. Especially if it was truth.

"Okay," she said, "Truth."

_Snap! _Thought Luce. _Just what i was trying to avoid._

"Okaaay..." mumbled Luce.

"Why are you acting so hesitantly today? Yes i know big words." Marianne added with a grin.

"I dunno," said Luce, "I told you, i'm just tired."

"Tell me the truth! I'd know my cousin. I know you. You're always so bubbly and cheery. You're never this removed from reality.. so come on," she added when Luce wasn't showing signs of giving, "Give!"

"You wouldn't believe me even i did tell you. It's not something that just pops up in everyday conversation."

"It's still part of the game so come on! Pleeeease?" begged Marianne.

Luce folded her hands whilst she fought the torment inside of her, telling her she shouldn't say anything because if she did they'd freak out and she'd have to explain the shadow that would appear through the window as soon as that happened.

"I..." she looked to the window as her mind wandered through questions like "why am i here?" "what do i do?" "When will Cam or Daniel catch up?" and lastly, "Can i stay here?"

No shadow appeared but she knew she wouldn't be able to stay in that parallel world she'd appeared in. it wasn't her world. It wasn't her true family and she knew as much as they wouldn't know any different, Luce would. She'd know she didn't belong in their time. That out there was her real family and her real friends. Back... there.

"Luce?" Marianne sat in front of her with her legs crossed and a weird expression of expectance on her young face.

She shook her head, "Yeah? Sorry. Okay i'll tell you. I won't get to stay anyway," Marianne stared at her, confused. "Okay so i'm from a different world. I've some how been brought to the past when i stood through a shadow, well, they're called Announcers, but yeah."

A blank face from Marianne made the silence that came almost heartbreaking. She knew the explanation was lame. So lame in fact even Luce herself didn't understand. She didn't think she ever really would.

"Huh?" was the only response she got from her cousin after that ragged truth.

"Yes, well. I guess it's my turn now... Truth or-"

"What was that?" asked Marianne, coming together in mind and voice once again.

"That was my truth," Luce answered honestly. That much was true.

"So you're what, an alien?" she asked incredulously. "Are you freaking kidding me? What have you been-"

"Marianne, i'm not joking." Luce cut in. "I might have a shitty way of explaining the current situation but lying is not what i'm doing. I really probably should go.. I'm-" Her palms were sweaty and suddenly she spotted an eerie darkness outside of the window. And it was only 4pm.

"Shit!" cursed Luce before her so called cousin could reply. "I'm so sorry, i have to go.."

"WAIT! Where are you going?" asked Marianne, a desperate plea in her voice for answers.

"Home." was all Luce could say. Although that wasn't really the truth. She had no intentions to go home just yet. She still needed to figure out about Daniel and Cam. And Miles. Thinking of him made her heart hurt suddenly. She'd left them all so suddenly. They must be so sad.

In what felt like a millisecond, a shadow appeared, she stretched it, not looking back at Marianne who was crying. She stepped through the portal and in a blackness that swallowed her whole, she wished to go some place calming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guyz. Shorter chapter this time. i'm building up to something big. Trust me, it'll BLOW your freaking mind! haha. For all of you good'uns that have reviewed.. i thank you ALL! Reviews are what keep me going and more determined to complete this wonderful, winding road of a story. Once again i am sorry for the longish delay. i'm also doing college essays aswell as other fanfictions, and original stuff, so getting around to each one in turn takes some time, i'm afraid. But stick with me angels, stick with me! xxx **

Chapter 5:

"That was weird.."

Luce had stepped out into a field. After the last moment of seeing her potential past cousin crying her eyes out, she'd left in a hurry. The shadow hadn't let her down. It had opened up and taken her to a country side. A sign up ahead said "Welcome To Eureka."

"Eureka?" she mumbled to herself, curious.

She walked to the edge of the field and then along the road that ran parallel. Thumbing for a taxi didn't seem worth it so she walked. She walked to clear her head, walked to enjoy the fresh air. And walked, most of all, to realise she hadn't been dropped into a situation where she felt the need to escape right away. The sky was blue, with just a handful of clouds scattering the horizon. Midday, she guessed. Thankfully there weren't any wild animals lingering the grassy field where she'd come through to. She had a thing about cows.

About a mile up the road was a sign for the town centre. She felt around curiously in her black leather jacket she appeared to be wearing, along with a Rolling Stones skinny tee. In her left pocket was a couple of dimes and a Dollar note. "Well, that's handy." she said to herself with a small smile.

There was a bus stop another hundred yards away, and she ran to catch up to a number 23 bus.

When she had safely paid the driver, who had looked at her with suspicion but accepted the payment anyway, she checked to see what else was in her pockets. Weirdly enough, there was a photo of Daniel. A small tear crept down her cold cheek.

"Where am i?" she questioned out loud, causing a strange man with a fishing outfit to turn and stare at her like _she _was the crazy one.

She suddenly realised, from the scenery, that she must be somewhere in California. The tall trees and the sea spread out before her like a blanket of blue. The route to town was fast, but all too soon she was seeing familiarity. Especially when she saw a sign for Fort Bragg – 134 miles.

"No way!" she said under her breath.

The bus stopped off at the small bus station. Truthfully it was just one bus stop. The area was almost deserted of people and the odd person that were around were mainly homeless.

Luce's mind was whirling. Should she go back to the school where it all started not a month ago. Shelby might even be back. And Miles.

No, she couldn't go back. It would just erase all the hard work of escaping. If she stayed in Eureka – or somewhere else as anonymous – maybe no one would notice her?

Surely they were all still in Georgia anyway. She had a feeling Cam was chasing her, the annoyance that he is, but she didn't think Daniel was. Which upset her a little. The realisation that he didn't know where she was, was... well, wasn't that the whole point? To escape. To think. To have time to herself without all of their faces breathing down on her neck. She'd managed to escape from being taken by those.. things. But how long would that last? When she thought about it, she was a little surprised they hadn't found her.

There was a small shop that seemed to be struggling with sales. It had a sign outside saying '70% off all items'. From what Luce could see, the shop sold knick-naks. Little things. Probably other peoples old junk. She decided to check it out, since she'd probably be sleeping on the streets. Maybe she could get a job somewhere here? Yes, she decided. She would apply for.. maybe the book shop which she noticed two doors down. Why not get familiar with the area? It wouldn't hurt. Certainly she wouldn't be going back to Fort Bragg anytime soon.

Xx

Luce dreamed that night, as she lay on the steps outside of a closed pharmacy. There weren't many spots where there was shelter and a step, so this was her one choice. On second glance, the town was bigger than she gave it credit for. There were more cars driving past at 11pm than there were in late after noon.

Her jacket wrapped around her like a blanket. If anyone noticed her, no one woke her up. Her eyes fluttered with dreaming, the odd twitch would occur.

_Daniel stood on the top of a rock over looking the ocean. He was busy throwing stones into the water and testing how far they bounced. His hair looked dirty, along with his clothing, which made him look dishevelled and homeless – much like herself. The sky was bleak and dismal but not rainy. _

_A few feet behind him stood Cam, arms crossed and a disappointed expression tainting his usual chilled out face. _

"_You told me you'd find her!" said Daniel, a frown calved around his perfect beauty._

_Cam stepped nearer to Daniel but still kept an arms reach distance, almost like he's worried of Daniel's temper._

"_I know, but she keeps running from me. There's only so much i can do. She's disappeared and she could be anywhere. As i said to you on the phone, the only reason why i had luck seeing her before was because she was in familiar places."_

_Daniel turned to look at Cam, a tear forming and falling before he noticed he was crying. Straightening his shoulders, he wiped he face and stepped down, kicking stones out of agitation. _

"_Well then, i guess i'll have to go find her myself. She shouldn't be out on her own. The war isn't going to settle until they find her, and by now they will have realised Luce isn't really dead."_

_Cam frowned, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"_

"_Well, i might actually find her, unlike you."_

"_And chase her further away.." added Cam, tapping his foot._

_Daniel grabbed his grey coat from the hood of his car. "Worth a shot," he replied miserably before disappearing in his car and away from Cam._

Luce woke with a start. A car near by had beeped its horn, causing her dream to be cut short.

There was a young girl of about six, stood in front of her. Arm stretched towards her as if to poke her in the face.

Luce gave a weak smile but the girl looked across between scared and curious. Then she turned to another lady behind her, "Mommy, there's a girl!" Luce didn't know what to do but sit up properly and try to look less like a homeless person.

"I see that, dear. Now come away from her, she might have diseases." the lady replied to the girl, as if Luce couldn't hear or even understand her. Even from the grimace the lady – clearly the girl's mother – made, it was obvious she wasn't being complimentary.

Now she was up, Luce didn't know what she was meant to be doing. Traffic cruised the roads in flocks. Driving their way to work or school or whichever way they wanted. She wished she could drive. It would make this travelling a lot easier to deal with and at least then she'd have a seat to sleep in without being harassed by strangers.

Then she remembered the dream. Was that real? It sure felt real. But then didn't most dreams feel real at the time?

She knew more than anything that she had to move. Some part of her wanted to go back to Fort Bragg. It was like a second home to her now. If not a more disturbed part of home. She could be bringing them all trouble if she went there. She doubted her friends would be back there now. They'd be out there, trying to find her some how, and failing. But then again, what if they had found her? What if she was being tracked? Oh stop it, she told herself, stop being paranoid!

**And as usual, please review! :)**

**Until next time...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres chapter 6. sorry its taken so long. I hope you like this one. i've given you something a couple of you have wanted for a long time.. i know! :D the first part is from Daniel's pov. **

(Trying something new. This is from Daniel's point of view)

Chapter six:

I had her so close, thought Daniel. He had Luce in the palm of his hand and he let her get away. He didn't want to be the over-protective type but he couldn't help it. She was his life. And she was going get killed if she wandered the country – the world – alone. He wasn't sure where the announcer took her, exactly, but he had a hunch. Only, it seemed his hunches and Cam's combined were wrong most of the time.

Supposedly Cam had come across Luce a couple of times but that she'd left before he could get to her. Was he telling the truth? If he was then who knows where she is. Let's face it, he thought sadly, she could be anywhere. He didn't fancy travelling the world to find her, but if thats what it took, he would do just that.

The morning light caught him in the eyes, making him lift a hand to cover them swiftly. It wasn't a particularly clear day where he was, Eureka, California, but the sun was attempting to creep clear of the clouds that were penetrating across the skies.

Some part of him and his dreams had led him to this dreary part of the state. Would he find her here? He wondered. Standing by the waters, as he threw pebbles into the sea, he glanced to his right and saw a sign saying there were about 100 miles to Fort Bragg. He laughed. Yeah, because Luce was going to run away, travelling around god knows where, just to end up back at the place that started this whole ordeal. Or maybe she'd gone home? Although her home was in Georgia. That was a long way away from here.

Would she go back to Sword and Cross? No, he realised. She wouldn't go back to that hell hole.

After a while of gazing out at the horizon, Daniel decided to lie down on the flat part of the rocks and stare up at the early evening sky. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep. Dreams came to him.

xxx

Luce woke up on the number 32 bus heading further south after a sleep that wasn't long enough. A part of her was still fighting against going there. She knew it was a big mistake. Where was she going to go once she'd arrived?

Her mind whizzed with reasons for and against, until she passed a sign.

"Welcome to Fort Bragg"

The ugly feeling she'd been having ever since deciding to get on the bus came back two-fold. She suddenly wanted to be sick. There were no sick bags in this bus. She wished buses would have them. Who knew when you'd get the icky feeling.

Thankfully there were only three other people using this bus. The silence gave her time to think. Not that she really wanted to go through her bad decisions again.

She didn't have a cell phone with her, which was annoying in so many ways right now, so she couldn't ring ahead. But even if she could, would she?

There were so many questions without answers whirring around in her packed head that it made her get a headache. The bus slowed down and came up to a bus stop in the town of Fort Bragg.

The bus driver opened the doors and slowly Luce stood up and left the grimy vehicle.

She was in the same place where Cam had found her not a month ago. Where she'd seen him shoot a girl who looked innocent enough but who turned out to be trying to kill Luce.

Why hadn't she gone to Sword & Cross?

That was a moot point now. Besides, if she went, she'd be struck with horrific memories to go with it. It's where it all started. The nightmare. Although, that was where she found Daniel. And Cam. Oh and here comes another wave of memories. When Cam invited her to a picnic. When Daniel took her to the lake. His face when he saw her. And then all the horrible things that happened that she daren't even mention. To think of it just made it worse. Her friends. Her first best friend in Sword & Cross... dying... how could she let that happen?

Suddenly her heart was aching. Longing. Calling out. For one person she so desperately didn't want to run away from anymore.

Daniel.

That dream seemed so real.

Luce hovered by an old antique shop in the small high street of Fort Bragg. There were few people walking up and down and the few there were had their heads down as though there was some fog of depression weighing down on them. It wasn't raining, which Luce thought was a small blessing.

Her heart buzzed fiercely when, indecisively, she started to walk towards the direction of the school. Her palms were sweaty and her mind was split into two. The positives and the negatives.

Oh but there were so many negatives. So many. And yet she couldn't help but think of the small positives. What if Miles was there? And Shelby? What if all her friends had just forgotten everything and gone back to how it was before she went home for Thanks Giving? Oh, she so wished.

She suddenly realised she needed the bus to take her to the school. Otherwise it was at least a half hour walk. She could do it, Luce told herself. Maybe it would give her time to think of a reason not to go back.

Or perhaps not.

After a long and tiresome 45 minute walk in the morbid humidity – although not as bad as it could be – Luce eventually saw Shoreline.

It was still magnificent and looming and just generally awe-inspiring. The sad part is, it might has well have had a dark cloud hanging over it for all the good it did Luce. She had the increasing fear that she shouldn't be here. Here at shoreline or here in Fort Bragg? Probably the latter, if she was honest. She should have just stayed in Eureka. At least there no demons were there to haunt her. There, no one new her. No one would blame her for all the bad karma that went her way. Suddenly a thought struck her: she'd had no other shadows recently, why? She had lots of questions unanswered... yet nothing.

A figure behind her caused Luce to stop where she was: about to cross the road to Shoreline. She turned to see who it was but no one was there. Shaking her head, she crossed the quiet, single lane road, and continued past the school until she made her way to the beach. Hell with the school, she thought. I want to see the sea.

She made it as far as a fallen tree log, not 100 yards down the beach from the school. She sat on the damp sand and leaned against it, staring out at the beautiful, undisturbed ocean. It was relaxing. No one there to tell her off. No one to tell her where she was going wrong. The sea couldn't tsk at her and lecture her. No, there was nothing. She picked up a stone from the sand next to her and aimlessly, and rather half heartedly, flung it into the sea, despite her still sitting. It plopped ten feet in front of her, drifting off only when the tide came in.

"Hello, Luce." a voice behind her said quietly. If she hadn't been listening to the silence, she might have just thought the wind was talking to her. Swivelling around, she saw a tall figure hiding in the shadows. It was definitely a man. Messy hair. She'd know that hair anywhere. Daniel.

Suddenly her heart was beating frantically and the sudden urge to run and hide was upon her like a longing she'd never had before. But she wasn't scared of Daniel, was she? No. Just the realisation that he'd found her after her lame attempt at getting away.

"Daniel," she croaked when she eventually found her voice - it was more a squeak, than anything – and turned back to face the sea.

She didn't need to look back to know he'd moved towards her. She could sense him from even 50 yards if she wanted to. How had he found her?

"You didn't make it easy to find you," he said as though answering her unspoken question.

She swallowed, "Then why did you?" she asked, holding back tears.

He sat down beside her, a foot between them. "Because i love you, Luce."

Luce laughed cynically, "You shouldn't."

"Why not?" his eyes boring in her face. She wouldn't look at him, though. If she so much as glanced at him, she didn't think she'd be able to hold back the flood of grief boring down on her.

"Because i'm a curse. I just bring trouble everywhere i go." she said unconvincingly. He smiled.

"Luce, i don't believe that. I think you're the best person i could ever know, and i'll always love you. But you have to stop running," his voice growing serious.

"Why?" She'd given up trying to ignore his beautiful face. She turned to him. His eyes shone like stars and her heart beat faster.

He stroked a hair away from her eyes, "Because you're making things worse, and because it's not safe."

"Worse for who? You? Or me? Because the way i see it, i've had no trouble on my travels. Just endless worries and fear about coming back to you."

"I know in an ideal world i should let you go. But i can't. And the truth is, Luce, i need you more than you need me. Even if there are things i can't tell you..." he broke off, looking into the distance. He looked about to cry himself, but held himself tightly together.

"Daniel, i can't go back."

"I know," he said solemnly after a long pause. He didn't try and tell her she should or that running was pointless. He just stared away, out into the sea.

Without realising it, she leaned into him, closing the gap between them, and turned his head to kiss him. Their lips touched, and if sparks could fly, they would have. Unfortunately for Luce, this wasn't a Disney movie. This was real life. And too soon Daniel was pulling back, grasping her face in his hands. He shook his head.

"I don't think i can do this and have to lose you again," he let go of her face and grabbed her hand, "It hurts too much. I think it's best i just leave you now," With that, he stood up and spread out his wings. The most wonderful sight she'd ever seen. She stood up herself, and began to say something. Anything. To make him stay? She didn't know. But again, all too soon he was flying away. Without even a backwards glance.

**Please review xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou so much to everyone that reviewed. And once again i am beyond sorry for the loooong ass delay in updating. I've just been all over the place and concentrating more on other stories. But here is the next chapter and i hope you like. And remember to review pleaaaase :D thankyou **

**Enjoy :)  
**

Chapter 7

The feeling of loneliness hit her with a strengthened jolt when Daniel left. She stared into the never ending ocean and when the sun was going down, she stood up and started off along the sand back towards the school. Cam stood, not fifty feet away from her. Another rush of energy hit her and she wanted to turn around. This time it was more from annoyance and slight fear than what she felt for Daniel.

"What do you want?" she called out fiercely. He strolled towards her with a calming stride and amused expression.

"Well, that's not much of a welcome is it? We've been looking for you." he gestured to himself, placing a hand dramatically on his chest, "Well, i've been looking. I'm not sure what that Daniel's been up to." he laughed at his own taunting joke.

Luce rolled her eyes at his cockiness and decided not to let him scare her, so she walked to the school with Cam following.

"I'm not in the mood for your little gimmicks." she said, her voice flat. Cam caught up to her fluidly. "Oh don't be like that. I'm just pleased i found you. You really gave me a race, i was beginning to think you didn't want to be found," his tone dripped sarcasm.

"You would be correct in thinking that." she replied flatly again.

"So did Daniel beat me to it? Did he finally convince you to come home?"

She glanced across at him and cocked an eyebrow, "You really think either of you could get me to go back? You think i'm that simple?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah." Luce huffed and climbed up the steps back to the front of the school.

"Just go. I don't want to have to flit again."

"Then don't." he said matter of fact. "Come back with me. Or back to us, rather. We're worried about you."

"You mean _you're_ worried about me. And more because you're concerned you'll lose out on the deal or whatever you've got going. Seriously, Cam, you're not hard to read."

He mocked being hurt. I concealed a smile and stopped to lean against the gates that circled the school. The classes must still be on.

"Why are you even bothering me if you know Daniel's been to me already?" Cam shook his shoulders and looked away. Luce rolled her eyes with contempt. "Oh, don't play innocent. We both know you're far from it."

He sighed. "Okay, well i half hoped that i'd get here before Daniel and convince you to come with me and declare my love for you, blah blah blah." i couldn't help but grin, "But i gather he's beat me to it."

I put up a hand before he turned away, "Hold up. What makes you think he's already been?"

"Well you didn't say he hadn't."

"Yeah well, that doesn't mean i'm not open to new ideas."

He snorted. "Oh please. We all know you can't stand me, and i'm not exactly Daniels BFF, so please spare me the sympathy."

"You're not getting sympathy. You're getting a hearing, but if you're not up to it.."

"Would you go with me if i pleaded my case?"

She cocked her head for a second then shook it. Cam's shoulders slouched.

"Thought not." he concluded. He pointed to the school entrance a few feet away. "Are you going in or are you just going to hang around here all night?"

Luce found herself shaking and turned to Cam. "What if they don't want me?" she asked, her voice full of worry and yes, she was scared this time.

He shrugged. "Who knows? But you'll never know if you don't go in."

That was true, but she just wanted him to leave. If she was told she wasn't welcome then she didn't want him there to witness the humiliation. Cam noticed her hesitation and moved away.

She walked through the main doors and instantly faces turned to look at her. Weirdly, they didn't scowl or send abuse. In a blur, two bodies came flying at her.

"Oh my god, i'm so glad to see you!" shrieked a surprisingly emotional Shelby.

"Thank god!" cried Miles. He didn't hug her although he was about to, and then decided against it.

Luce hugged him anyway, forcing him against her chest."Hey, guys,"

"Where ya been? We've been worried crazy. Daniel isn't particularly pleased you ran for it.." Shelby's face was a picture of concern and relief in one. Luce didn't really want to talk about her reason for running and or Daniel. It was bad enough with Cam with her. However, when she glanced behind her out the doors, she couldn't see him. She backed away from her friends and peered around the sides. No one there. When she turned to face her friends they looked worried.

"I thought i - saw something," she said, shrugging her shoulders. They all rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Come in, for Gods sake. There's so much to catch up on."

Wasn't that true. Although for her own sake, Luce didn't feel much like talking. She felt like curling up and sleeping forever. Or until she found a way out of the nightmare she was living.

"I don't fancy talking, to be honest,"

Shelby frowned for a second before facing the crowd that now circled Luce. "You guys, she needs space." and then faced Miles. "I'm going to take her to my room. Make sure the teachers don't come-a-knocking," They then headed for the doors and towards the cabins.

xx

"Luce, are you mad?" Shelby asked in a more matter of fact tone than what the question implied. Luce raised an eyebrow in confusion and shook her head solemnly before answering, "Course i'm not mad. Why would i be?"

It was Shelby's time to shake her head. "No, i mean crazy. Maybe mad was too subtle. I'll try again," she cleared her throat and looked at Luce intensely, a serious frown of concern on her blue eyes. "Are you _crazy_?"

Luce laughed. It was light and full of wonder and she surprised even herself by it. It had been a long time since she'd laughed so freely.

Shelby narrowed her eyes, squinting at her like a science project.

"Crazy? What ever gave you that thought? Seriously, Shelby, you're going to break a vessel if you think any harder!" she laughed more and almost doubled over with the pain in her chest. Maybe she was hysterical? After all the time she'd spent travelling to escape the same people she'd seen in one day – today, she'd just come full circle.

Shelby laughed this time, showing a glint of relief in the way she looked back at Luce and as the cabin doors opened with Miles entering, they didn't stop laughing. She noticed Miles looking worried with the scene before him and then gradually he started to laugh too. It was so free, so unneeded but at the same time, it was the best release of relief and her worries. No one was mad at her. No one hated her for leaving in the most critical time. They were just simply: worried. And Daniel and Cam? Well, they could wait. The world wasn't going to end because she couldn't sort out her love life.

Or would it?

The whole reason the angels were at war was because Daniel and Luce continued to see each other and because he chose her in the first place – well, somehow she doubted Daniel would give up.

"Miles, come here!" Luce gestured for him to come to her and she hugged him once he did. It wasn't supposed to be awkward but at first Miles was stiff and uncomfortable as he bent down and she wrapped her arms around him tightly and pulled him onto the bed. She giggled along with Shelby who was smiling like it was the best day ever. After a minute or so of hugging and wrestling on the bed, Luce let go. Miles loosened up slightly but still stood up with a confused look on his soft face. She did like him but then she remembered not as much as he liked her. The pain she must have put him through. Automatically her face grew serious again.

"What's wrong?" Miles sat down next to her and put a gentle hand lightly on her shoulder, barely touching her although the gesture was enough.

Luce dipped her head, admiring her finger nails and then stared out the cabin window to where she used to climb on the roof and be with Daniel. Not so long ago, either. They'd spend time just talking or more frequently, kissing. She turned her head away to face Shelby who had no doubt realised what she was thinking.

"Daniel," Shelby took a breath, seemingly not wanting to continue but then she took another breath and straightened her shoulders. "Has Daniel, like, seen you? Has he.." she looked away, embarrassed.

Luce nodded slowly, "He saw me today, actually. And Cam. I'm not doing my runaway job very well," she joked.

"I can't blame you,"

Luce cocked her head, "For what?"

Shelby looked to Miles who nodded, "Neither of us blame you for wanting to run. Shit knows i would have."

Luke sighed, "Trust me, it wasn't fun. Being here..." she glanced around the room, "Doesn't mean i've stopped running. I kinda came here because i was... curious. I didn't think..." She looked down, ashamed, and then a small smile crept on her lips. "I didn't think anyone would actually be here." Looking at her friends she added, "You two, i mean."

Miles laughed, "Hey silly, we have school here. Remember?"

"Yeah, i know. But.. i left so.. I just didn't think.. Expect you both to be coming back so soon. That's all."

"It's been nearly three months. Of course we're going to come back. Do you realise how much my parents pay for me to attend this place?" Miles exclaimed. Luce laughed.

"Wow, three months? Really?" Shelby nodded.

"I guess for you it felt like what? Three days?"

Luce nodded back. "Well, certainly a few weeks." The reality of the time hit her full force. How could so much time pass by and it only feel like days... weeks. So Daniel and Cam had been searching for her for so long. By now the other angels would have realised she wasn't dead.

"Luce, you know you can't run forever, right? A some point you have to face the situation full on." Shelby sounded harsh but with the hint of sympathy.

"Yeah... i know that," she replied with stubbornness. Shelby didn't seem so sure. From beside her, Miles squirmed, as though he was reluctant to say something. She faced him. "What is it?"

He blinked, unsure. "It's just.. as much as i'm so relieved to see you back, i think you need to go home. Sort things out in there," he tapped a finger to his temple, "before you make any big decisions as far as.. running away again is concerned."

"Miles, you know i can't go home. They'll all find me."

Miles frowned, "Who will?"

"Thanksgiving, remember?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his bad memory. It hadn't been that long since thanksgiving.

He laughed nervously, as though remembering. "Oh yeah."

Shelby coughed, "Okay so now Miles gave his point, i have to, unfortunately, agree. You need to see your parents and sort out a few things. Not to mention sort things out with Daniel."

Luce sighed heavily, looking down in annoyance of her realisation.

Shelby's face came into view as she tilted Luce's face back up, a soft expression making her seem angel like. Well, she was one.

"So you realise what you got to do, yeah?" Reluctantly, Luce nodded in agreement but hesitated her thoughts. She wouldn't let on that she didn't plan on sorting things out any time soon, however. It wasn't like they'd set a time limit.

"Great," Miles cheered, "Now that's sorted, can we just enjoy the time Luce is here before she obviously decides to flit off again?" Luce eyed him sincerely for a second then smiled.

"Yes, lets." agreed Shelby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long delay in chapters. I hope you like this and i shall try and update within the next couple of weeks. Please remember to review :) xxx**

Chapter 8

"So he just, came and went?" Luce nodded at Shelby's shocked tone. "Wow, what a jerk."

Miles put a hand on the table they were sat at for lunch, "Come on, give the man a break." Luce and Shelby stared wide eyed at Miles' expression of sympathy. He cleared his throat, "I'm not saying i like the guy," he corrected himself, "but even i wouldn't know what to say to, er, Luce, after the time she's been away. What do you say to your loved one that is running the risk of being killed?" The table went silent, with just the background of other milling students to occupy the gap.

Shelby took a swallow from her lemonade and cleared her throat.

"Well," she said after a few minutes of awkward silence, "I guess nerd boy has a point. What do you say?"

It was meant as a rhetorical question. "I wouldn't have minded a kiss," Luce said to no one in particular.

"Or a flower," Miles added. They looked at the table for a moment.

"Or some comforting advice." Shelby said, with a small smile. Neither of them felt very comforted as it was.

Luce nodded with a sigh. "Yep,"

"Oh no," Shelby's mouth shaped into an O as she stared at something – or someone – behind Luce.

Luce sat up straight, "What is it?" she said as she was turning around. Shelby cursed something as a sort of warning but it was too late. She had seen. At the back of the cafeteria he stood. Hoodie on, blue jeans and sneakers. He looked like he was about to go skateboarding.

"What's he doing here?" Miles said under his breath as he turned to see. It was obvious none of them was happy to see him. But was Luce secretly happy?

"Oh, god. He's coming over. How do i look?" said Shelby, fixing her hair out of vein apprehension. Miles glared at her, "What does it matter?" She returned the glare and started biting her nails. Out of nerves, or excitement, Luce couldn't be sure.

He stood two feet away to the side of their table, which was at the furthest point north of the room, facing the windows. "Hello, Daniel." Shelby said with as much bitterness as she could muster, despite her moment ago worrying about her looks. Luce rolled her eyes and tried to weakly smile back at him as he took her in.

"Luce."

She looked away before she was drawn into his eyes. He stood there, rocking back on his heels with hands in his hoodie pockets. Smiling. Was he having a personality complex?

"Dude, do you mind? We're kind of in the middle of something here." Miles said, interrupting the awkwardness. I thanked him with a look.

Daniel stood up straight and brought a hand up to lift off his sunglasses. "Oh, i'm sorry."

xx

Several moments later, after Daniel had left them alone, they all let go of a breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

Shelby leant over the table to Luce and Miles, an intense look on her face as she said, "What the hell was that all about?"

Luce shrugged. "How am i supposed to know?" Then she pondered a thought. It was almost impossible, but with Daniel everything was a possibility. Confusing herself she said, "You don't suppose something... err... has happened to his brain?"

Shelby frowned in thought, "You mean like, if someone, somehow has given him amnesia?"

"Is that even possible with an.. angel?" asked Luce.

"You mean, a fallen angel. Remember, he's not exactly in His good books." Miles added.

Both Luce and Shelby groaned with understanding.

"So you think that's what's happened?" said Shelby, fiddling with an apple, but no intention of eating it. Both their appetites were erased.

Luce rubbed her temples while she considered the worst. If it was true, and Daniel wasn't just playing some game and had really forgotten all their history... But then, why had he even gone to their table? It wasn't like he was talking easily.

"He came to our table with seriousness, though. So maybe he's just.. trying to prove some point?" she said to no one in particular. It was a question she didn't know she wanted the answer to.

A crash by the plate area caused them to turn around and found Daniel crouched down, helping someone clear up the mess. Something in Luce's head was telling her something was so wrong. Really wrong. Why would Daniel come back to this school when not a few years ago he was in a hurry to get away. Something was messed up. Maybe..

"Luce? Luce?" Miles was shaking her. She jolted out of her thoughts and turned back to him. She coughed and ran a hand through her hair, concentrating on something not there.

"Do you think there's such a thing as magic?"

Shelby blinked. "Magic? Like... hocus pocus?" Miles laughed and they both stared at him.

"Of course there's such a thing as magic. Just like there's a heaven and hell, i'm sure of this."

"You believe in magic?" said Shelby, clearing her throat which sounded more like a snort of laughter.

Miles frowned at her disbelief, "Course i do. Why shouldn't i?" he said, rolled his eyes and turned to Luce. His tone turning serious. "Why do you ask?"

Luce thought hard about her answer. "Well," she began. "If there's such a thing, as you say there is," she heard Shelby snort derisively. Choosing to ignore her friends ignorance she continued, "then do you think it's possible for Daniel to have.. you know.. had his memory erased?"

"But you heard him, Luce. He remembered all of us, so how -" Luce cut Shelby off by raising a hand.

"Yeah, i know that. I was thinking, maybe he only had it erased partially. Like.. something was messed with in his mind and he only remembers us for another reason, and maybe.. well.. maybe he doesn't remember the truth."

Miles took stock of the idea and started biting his nails. Not something she's ever seen him do before. Resting a hand on his arm to stop him, her eyebrows knitted, "What are you thinking about?"

"i'm thinking you could be right." Another snort from Shelby. Miles glared at her. "But perhaps we should wait for something else... more evidence. Before we start getting in over our heads with ideas."

"Precisely" added Shelby.

Miles folded his hands together. "I think we should do a little bit of research."

"You mean spy?" Shelby corrected with a smug look on her face. Miles nodded slowly, eyeing the room and it's inhabitants.

Shelby smiled wickedly and stretched, a little too over the top. "Great. I love to spy."

"We know." Luce and Miles said together, then laughed as they realised how silly all this talk of mind erasing sounded. The bell rang for next class and they got up slowly, tidying away their uneaten lunch before leaving. The last thing Luce saw was Daniel hovering by the farthest door, staring at her. Not smiling, not evening frowning. Just staring. It caused something to stir within her.


	9. Chapter 9

**So i had a bit of a writing phase today. Finished this chapter fairly quickly - although it is kinda short. I hope you enjoy. And for those wondering what direction i'm taking the romance. You're just going to have to wait and see :P Heeheh i'm so mean :P Please review xx **

Chapter 9:

Daniel was standing by the front doors when Luce next saw him. Sunglasses still on and his hood still up, he looked like he was about to commit some crime. Maybe he already was. It was times like these that she wished Cam was here, just to ask him some questions about Daniel's behaviour. Then again, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He was only try to persuade her to go "home" and right now, she didn't know where home was. She felt she had a duty now, though. To figure out this mystery, as it were. Shelby coughed beside her. Almost too loudly to be an attention seeking attempt. Luce gave her a raised eyebrow of concern. "I'm fine," said Shelby in response.

Miles along with her and Shelby were busy playing spy. They had a free period. Well, Luce did, due to her current condition. Whatever that was. So Shelby and Miles decided it was worth playing hooky too – they assumed the teachers wouldn't mind, being with her and all – and go spying with her. It wasn't hard, to be honest. All he did was walk to different parts of the school, and look lost. Stand there for a while and then move on to another area. It was almost like he was confused. Maybe he was. God knows she was. So many things she was confused about.

She wished she could go up to him, push back his hood and sunglasses and stroke his hair, run her fingers through it like she used to. Kiss those soft lips like she used to. But didn't he say he couldn't be close to her if he was going to learn to be without her? Then what the hell, marked the question, was he doing at the school he last saw her behind?

A voice behind her caused a jump that would have made even olympians proud.

"You called?" a deep amused voice said.

Shelby coughed again but turned to Luce and rolled her eyes in distaste. "Oh, great. Another problem." Then she turned around to face...

"Cam!" Luce squeaked as she turned as if to be surprised. Miles didn't turn, she gathered he didn't know Cam at all. He wasn't even tense. If only she could be that calm.

The hairs on her arms began to rise as he stood there, a thin permanent smirk on his newly tanned face. Eyebrows looking neat and tidy and cheekbones more prominent than last. Had it only been a day since he found her?

"Well?" he said, crossing his arms with impatience. But his smirk still stood. It was what most annoyed her about him. At the same time, there was something she did like about him. His ability to be cool and collected even in some of the most trying times.

"I didn't call you," she said with a half hearted stubbornness. Truth was though, she had. In her mind. Too late, she regretted it.

He smiled with amusement, nodding his head he muttered, "Uh-uh." When he took in Shelby and the back of Miles he cocked his head as if to recall the faces. "These your little friends?"

"Hey! I am not little." Shelby retorted, her voice rising an octave. Luce patted her back in comfort.

Cam rolled his eyes and faced Luce, "Okay, so you didn't call me. Whatever. In that case, why am i here?"

Luce cleared her throat dramatically, looking down at the ground, avoiding his gaze. "Um, i don't know."

"Uh-uh. Well, in that case," he turned away and started walking back across the road.

Before she had time to understand what she was doing she called, "No. Wait!" Cam stopped mid stride, but didn't turn back. She knew he was looking so smug as though he just won a competition.

"I mean, since you're here," she continued, adjusting her tone to seem nonplussed. When he turned around and cocked an eyebrow, her breath left her. Shelby stepped forward.

"We have a problem." Luce looked to her to thank her but no words would come. Shelby carried on explaining about Daniel's memory or seemingly lack of.

"And what am i supposed to do about it? If you think about it," he said, arms crossed again and stepping towards them slowly, "This could all work in my favour, Luce. You know it. That's why you were too afraid to admit you did call me. So, you still want my help?" he stared down at her with an intense foreboding that stirred something else within her. Much like Daniel, but worse. It was like when he found her on the beach just the day before. Almost scaring her. But a good scare. Her mind was all over the place.

After a long pause, Miles turned around just as Luce said, "Okay." Shelby stared at her in surprise and probably annoyance. This would all work out to someones advantage in the end. Probably Cam's. "Let the games begin" she imagined a voice-over saying.

Xx

"Come on, you know you like it." purred Cam. Luce had to admit, it was relaxing. His hands continued wringing her shoulders out like a wet towel as he attempted to relax her via massage. She had been nothing but tense since.. well.. forever. Cam's appearance was sort of a blessing in disguise. He was someone new to complain to, to go to when upset – although she kept that to a minimum – and he was doing what he promised: finding out what the deal was with Daniel. A week after his agreement, and he was being surprisingly.. nice.

"Alright, alright," she said between unwarranted moans. It was nice. The massage that is. His tough but soft hands dug deep into her muscles and helped unclench her stress. She sat on her bed with Cam beside her, which didn't help her tension since she could tell he was enjoying this way too much.

Was it crazy for her to like him, though? _But if i like Cam, i could lose Daniel. _Her mind was playing tricks on her, surely. Then again, hadn't she nearly lost him anyway?

Luce froze. Cam stopped massaging and she could feel warm breath on the nape of neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, almost a whisper. She wanted to stand up and get as far away from him as she could but her limbs wouldn't respond. "Luce?" he moved to face her, a line creased between his eyebrows. Furrowed with worry. "Luce? What's wrong?" he gently shook her shoulders. Her eyes staring ahead at Shelby's bed. The window to her left.

"I-" she breathed. What was she thinking? Wait, she wasn't thinking. That was the problem. All questions running around in her head and the obvious had escaped her. "Cam, why are you still so interested in me?"

He sighed and sat down on Shelby's bed. Shelby would not be happy if she knew.

"Is this about Daniel?" he asked, then sighed heavily, like some weight was on his shoulders. "I should have guessed we couldn't avoid this forever."

"What do you mean?" said Luce, coming out of her trance and truly looking at Cam.

"You mean to say you don't know? Wow... Luce, i had you down for being smart." he joked, but some part of his face betrayed his meaning.

Frowning she said, "I always loved Daniel, but i always wondered why you seemed to appear all the time. I know we supposedly had history, but i never knew- I still don't know how much."

He raised an eyebrow, "Daniel still not enlightened you, then?"

"No." she replied with a hint of bitterness.

He crossed his legs and rubbed his temples with each hand. After a minute of silence, he looked up to her. "Okay, well. I guess now's as good a time as any."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. A little sooner than i expected. I truly hope i've done it okay as i lack being able to justify a character's background when it's not my own. Anyway, self-cristism aside, this was intended to be two chapters. But, since i found the first half to be a bit short, i added the other half to it. Please review, and if i've put anything that confuses you, please let me know and i'll try to answer. It wasn't the most thought-through of backgrounds, i must admit. Never the less... Review... love you all 3**

**A big thanks to LaughingTwiGirl for helping me with a small description area. Even though it was only a small bit, it helped add a bit of... class to the scene. I hope so anyway. **

**Enjoy xx**

Chapter 10

"I first met you in 1940, if i remember correctly. Memory's a fickle thing." started Cam, his lips curving into a wry smile. "It was a sunny day in London and you were wearing a sunflower patterned sundress. Back when you were called Luciana. You weren't with Daniel then, or so i thought. He had his way of creeping up. I worked as a blacksmith. When i first saw you, you were shopping with your mother in Harrods, just a few yards away where i was working outside while i sorted a few things out. Your hair flowed beautifully down your back and the sun made tiny strands look almost blonde against the natural dark. Being a mere ten feet from you caused goosebumps to rise as i took in your beauty." Cam winked at Luce, "You haven't changed much, either."

After a pause, he swallowed before continuing. "Anyway, so you came over to the shop that was next to me. A material market i think it was. You were two steps away from the entrance when i caught your eye. Or something did, because next thing i know you're casually walking towards me with a ghost of a smile on your rosy face, along with curiosity. I couldn't understand why such a beauty would be interested in talking to me; a dirty, sweaty looking young man who had barely anything to his name. You had the good life. I didn't. So when you asked me my name, i was lost for words. I think it took a moment of awkward silence before I could say it was Cameron, which it was then. Most of us who have been reincarnated over the years, have kept our names. You were always Luce, just in different variations. Anyway, so i said my name and you actually smiled. It was the most amazing sight i'd ever seen. A man of my work didn't often see such sights. You introduced yourself as Luciana and i said what a beautiful name it was. You blushed. I remember the way your eyelashes would flutter like a butterfly's wings when you were nervous. You stood there with your small wicker basket of goods you'd already purchased, and glanced back to find your mother waiting on the doorstep of the shop, staring disapprovingly at you. I tried to act like i was working innocently, but it was difficult. You said your goodbyes, and twirled back towards your mother. From then on i couldn't stop grinning for the whole day. You had truly lightened up my life." he paused.

"Until Daniel," Luce said under her breath. Cam nodded.

"Well, it wasn't instant. It never was. Every time you two met in different life times, you'd meet at different places. The only difference was, this time, i would crop up. When i next saw you, which was only a few years later, you were in Paris, hand in hand with him. You both strolled down the Avenue des Champs-Élysées like you owned the city. You wore a pewter blue sun dress - with capped sleeves, ruffled v neck and red fitted bow at the mid drift - the dress skimmed your body to mid thigh level. Small printed flowers of - purple, pink, red, green and white - filled the bottom of the skirting and lightly dotted up towards the capped sleeves and neck line.

I had to admit, from where i stood – at least 30 yards away- you looked breath-taking. I was still a blacksmith, but we'd been asked to ship out to France for the Second World War." he shook his head, "Lord knows why. Personally i would much rather have stayed in London, but given my father's family heritage, we weren't, well, you could say 'allowed'."

Luce lay sideways on her bed as she listened intently.

"You know Daniel wasn't completely faithful to you, right?" Cam said with as afterthought.

"Don't say that." she said in a low-tone. He smirked.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything bad. Yet. There's only one person we both have in common."

"Me." said Luce thoughtfully. He carried on.

"Well, you and Daniel looked so good together. I didn't expect you to remember me when you walked my way. My father was on his lunch break, and it was so hot he decided to go off and grab an ice cold drink from the small pub near by. I was left to man the desk – so to speak. When you stopped to say hello, i eyed Daniel behind you and wondered what a lovely girl like you was doing with someone like him. It wasn't until a couple of lifetimes later that i realised what he was. Or rather, who he was.

In the next life time, i met you when you were 15. I was 16 and working as a painter with my cousin. Nineteen fifty six, New York. It was the year of great music, which is how i remember the year. You came into our art gallery and requested one of our finest paintings. It was your mother's birthday. You said you and your father were going to design her a study room in your new home. She was a writer back then, i vaguely remember you showing me some pages when i visited your place once. You hadn't met Daniel yet, and although you didn't remember me from your life before, i did. Come's with the pain of loving someone who will never be yours."

Luce turned her ahead away as he looked at her with an almost intimate stare.

"We went on one date. Since we went to the same school, you saw me on the quad and happened to ask me to the movies. I was.. well... _astounded_."

"And the rest is history?" Luce said quizzically.

"Well... yes and no. You know full well both Daniel and I have our own mini battle for you. It's been going on quite a while, even if it's not obvious. Sure, we allied up to help you with the Outcasts, but that truce won't last forever." He stood up and walked towards her, kneeling down he said, "You know i'll always be here. Even if you don't truly trust me yet, i'll be here. When you find out all you can about who Daniel really is, then you will choose." he grasped her hand in his. She sat up slowly, letting his hand drop.

"It'll always be Daniel. I might not know our whole history together, but i know what i feel now. I'm not running away from Daniel, Cam. I'm running away from myself."

Some smile seemed to creep up on Cam as she herself also made the realisation of what she had just said.

He stood up, clasping his hands in an almost amazed feeling. "Hurray. You're not such the hard puzzle you try to make yourself to be, after all. So if you're only running from yourself – which, you know you can never do, - why haven't you told Daniel, i wonder?"

"I don't have to tell him everything, you know." she retorted with a stubborn edge, before sighing with grief. For herself and everyone she loved.

He sat down next to her, "Luce," he said. Luce stood up away from him and he raised both hands in surrender. "Okay, i get it. I'll back off. I've told you mostly everything, anyway. No point in turning the tables completely, eh?" he let a sly wink emerge on his face.

She turned back to him, her bare feet sticking a little on the wooden floor. "What you do you mean 'turn the tables'"?

He rolled his eyes and casually walked to face the window. "Oh, you know."

"No," she said heavily, "I don't know. If you're trying to make me feel guilty for something i did or didn't do in my past life, stop. Nothing you say will ever make me trust you."

With a pause, he turned to face her. Narrowing eyes. "I'm gathering that."

"Good." she slipped on her sneakers that were at the end of her bed and left the room.

"Luce! We've been looking for you everywhere. Are you okay?" Francesca came around the corner towards Luce's room just as she closed the door. She hadn't had time to get her features under control so her teacher knew something was wrong.

"Who's 'we'?" Luce asked, wondering if there was supposed to be someone with her teacher. Francesca looked behind her and then laughed as she turned back to Luce. "Oh, i meant me. Just myself, dear. I'm sorry i didn't get to see you when you arrived yesterday. Total shocker, i must admit. We all thought... well, we didn't expect it." she fiddled with her hands awkwardly. Luce began walking the way her teacher had just come from. The cafeteria room was pretty much empty except a couple of other non-angels. And Daniel. What the hell?

"Ms? Do you know what Daniel is doing here? I didn't think- Well, forgive me if i'm a little confused. But the whole situation between myself and him..." she drifted off as she took in her teachers aghast expression as though she'd said something she shouldn't have.

After a pause Francesca said – a little too high to be natural, "Daniel's here? Oh Luce, I- I didn't know he was here. Sorry, i can't help you." She hastily left Luce and headed up the stairs next to the cafeteria doors to her office.

Shelby appeared in the doorway as Luce stared up in a daze. "What was all that about?" she said with a bemused tone as she took in the flailing skirt of their teacher.

"I asked her about Daniel."

Shelby faced her, eagerly awaiting the verdict. "And?"

Luce frowned, confused. "She went all weird. She said she didn't even know he was in the school. Then..." she looked back up the stairs as she remembered the hurry her teacher had appeared in.

"Weird." Shelby agreed.

xxx

"_Daniel, why are you doing this to me? I miss you so... much." I said between tears._

_He stood so close. My heart beat so loudly it was only a matter of time before it would explode. His intensity..._

"_You know why, my love. I'm always here, though. Just a foot step away."_

_I tried to wrap my head around it. "But he says you're not who you claim to be." i blurted. He immediately frowned with concern and stepped away. _

"_Cam? Is that who's been tainting your mind. He knows not to go messing with things he has no-"_

"_Daniel, please. Don't take it out on him. Sure, he's a manipulating asshole," i grinned for a split second, "but he's only saying what i need to hear."_

_He looked hurt. "You believe him?" It wasn't a question, although it sure sounded like it. I could tell by his face. _

_I opened my mouth to speak but soon he changed. Daniel wasn't there anymore. Miles was._

"_Luce, what are you doing to me?" he spoke with a pleading tone. I stepped back, taking in the image before me and gasped. "What?"_

_My breath caught. This is a dream, i know it. Please let it be a dream._

"_Miles, you know i love Daniel." i said. Who was i trying to convince, though?_

"_Really? Then why are you dreaming about-"_

_His body changed before he managed to finish – someone else ended the sentence. Someone who i would never have thought. Hell, who was i kidding. It's a dream. _

"_-me?" said Cam, a cocky grin on his handsome face._

Luce snapped wide away. Her eyes took in the cabin and the reassuring sleeping image of Shelby in the bed opposite. She glanced up at the window and wished that the first part of the dream had been real. The dream seemed so real. So...

If she was to be honest, it seemed almost like her subconscious was trying to play with her mind.

"Luce?" shelby said under a groggy state. Luce looked over at her friend who was busy rubbing her eyes of sleep and glanced at the early dawn light emerging through the small roof window.

"It's okay. Go back to sleep," Luce tried to calm her friend but Shelby didn't seem able to relax. She looked far too concerned for Luce.

"Bad dream?" she asked, coming over to sit next to her.

Luce looked away, trying to hide emotions. "No."

Shelby laughed throatily, "Oh come on. Who are you trying to kid? Me or you?"

"Myself. Everyone. I don't know.."

"Was it about you-know-who?"

Luce laughed a little manically. "Which one?"

"Oh, dear." Shelby rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So what you gonna do?" her friend asked with honest worry. Luce stood up and swung her hands together with a clap in resignation.

"Nothing." When Shelby looked up at her with a raised eyebrow she added, "Well what can i do? This whole _thing _has just been screwed up to high heaven." she grimaced at the last word.

"When you say both of them, you mean-"

"-Daniel and Cam, oh and let's not forget Miles." she replied with a slight bitterness.

Shelby laid a hand over her mouth. Luce wasn't totally convinced it was a yawn.

"Miles?" she said with alarm, "Honey, it's just a dream. Nothing real can come out of it."

Luce looked back at her friend. "Tell that to my conscious. It's already making me feel guilty over Cam."

"Cam, what's he got to- Nooooo, no. He's not trying to- But i thought he and Daniel had a truce?"

Luce rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Yeah, i thought so too."

Shelby wide awake now, seemed determined. "So we find Daniel and figure out his deal. It's not like we've actually tried to ask him why he's here, anyway.."

With a grimace and head hung, "Hate to say you're right..."

Smiling, Shelby said, "But i'm right."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter, and i hope it's good for you. A twist is coming and well... Please review! XX **

Chapter 11

Luce and Shelby found Daniel in one of the classrooms not being used. He was just sitting in front of the board, not moving. Not even writing. They peaked through the door, knocked once but he didn't stir.

Tiptoeing into the room like he might turn on them any second, they crept closer until they were sat down in the chairs either side of him. Weirdly, he didn't seem to notice until Luce spoke.

"Daniel?"

His head inched to the right, a glance at where she sat and then back to the air at the front. She sighed, "Daniel we need to talk."

A brief intake of breath before he said, "About what?" He sounded so innocent, to anyone else you'd really believe he didn't know. But both Luce and Shelby knew he wasn't being open.

Shelby moved herself closer to him and rested her chin on her hands as she sat against the back of the chair. "You know why. Has someone put a spell on you?"

This got a reaction from him. Luce couldn't see but he snapped his head to Shelby, his eyes wide with horror and fear. Shelby nodded in satisfaction.

"Who?" she questioned gently. No need to scare him off before any real work was done.

He shook his head first, seemed to take a moment to collect himself and then said, "I- I don't know." his voice came soft but also timid. The slightest shake that said he was more scared than he let show. He took another deep breath, "I don't know anything." Both girls realised that any moment he may break down, which wouldn't be good for any of them.

"But someone did do something to your memory?" Shelby asked more intently.

Daniel stood up and started pacing the width of the room like he was trying desperately to grasp something. "I don't know. I think so. I... I don't remember much, only that..." he clapped a hand to his forehead as if in struggle, "I- Oh god, why is this so hard. I can see it there. I can see the memory, but i can't.. I can't reach it. It's like.. it's like being in a tunnel and being able to see the light but somethings keeping me from getting there..." he stopped pacing and came to rest in front of Luce. "I know you. I remember you clear as day. But what's weird is i only remember you from some other time. When i saw you in the cafeteria, my brain wasn't registering that we weren't in the 19th century anymore. Do you realise how hard that is to grasp? To understand? The whole time i knew something was up." He looked to Shelby, slightly confused. "I'm not making much sense, am i?"

"Making more sense than we could. Daniel, we know-" She looked to Luce, "We _think_ we know how to fix this. If you're willing to co-operate. We need to know every recent detail you can remember up until well.. the moment you landed here. In Shoreline." she eyed him carefully. He was twitching ever so slightly and biting his nails – something he never did – before Shelby asked the most important question: "Can you do that for us?"

"I can try." he said meekly. "But i don't know what good i'll be." he seemed so defeated. Like he's given up hope on ever making sense of things again. _His brain must be so muddled, _Luce thought.

_It is._

Luce sat up straight. Daniel was staring at her with curiosity. Did he just reply?

_This is going to sound strange, but can you hear my thoughts, Daniel?_

A moment of silence, outside and in, and then the faintest sound echoed in her mind. _I can._

Shelby sent them both weary looks and stood up, "Is- Is everything okay with you two? You've been making weird faces."

"Shelby, can i speak to you for a moment? Outside." Both girls left the room, leaving Daniel to stare after them like he was transfixed.

As soon as Luce was a few feet from the door she said, "Some thing has gone really bad. I don't know who did that to his memory but.." she was shaking. First her hands, then her legs. It was all hitting her too fast.

Shelby put a hand to her shoulder to hold her steady. "What is it?"

"Daniel, i don't know how, but he can.. he can hear my thoughts." she replied, dumbfounded.

"There's no way." Shelby insisted. Luce could only nod her head frantically, almost with shock. "But... how? I mean.. there's no spell that can do that."

Luce eyed her friend dubiously, "How would you know that?"

"I.. i heard about it." she steadily replied.

Luce ignored her friends babbling and went back into the room where Daniel was sitting down once again. "So you can hear my thoughts. Any idea why?"

He looked up, eyebrows furrowed, "I thought you might know that."

Luce's shoulders slumped in disappointment and sighed. "I wish." she sat back down next to him. "This whole thing has just... ugh" she groaned with annoyance.

"Maybe Miles could help?" Shelby pointed out. Luce thought about that – although, not too loudly – and smiled.

"That sounds liable. I mean, he was the one that suggested the magic spell thing in the first place."

Daniels head snapped to me, "Who's Miles? What magic spell thing? Where am i?"

Shelby cast Luce a look of dread.

"This seems to be worse than i first expected," announced Miles half an hour later. He'd brought out his geek mood and studied Daniel from afar. After Luce and Shelby had explained about his seemingly short term memory and the thought hearing, he stared mouth open with shock, but it didn't take him long to calm down and think.

"How much worse?" Luce interrogated. Miles looked up at her from a book of magic he was reading. She wondered where they even sold books like that.

"Perhaps permanent." he said a little uneasily.

Luce, sitting up straight, started fiddling with her hair which came loose. "No." she said defiantly. "No way,"

"Luce," Shelby took her hand, "We'll find a way. I promise." She looked alerted suddenly, "Where's Cam?"

The cabin door opened then and in walked Cam with a case of beer. "What?" he said when they all stared at him.

"Where have you been? You're supposed to be helping us with Daniel's problem, not out getting... drunk." Shelby said with a tone of disgust.

"Excuuuuse me?" Cam said drunkenly. He wobbled a bit as he wandered across to the beds. Plonked down beside Luce and laid down.

"You're not really much help in this situation," commented Luce. He sat up and smiled crookedly, "Oh, i'm sorry." he leant over and lifted up the box of beer. "did you want one?" he shoved the box under her nose.

She pushed the box away, "Err no!"

"Okay, more for me." he said cheerily and then laid down again. A round of groans from the others.

"Okay," Miles said with impatience, "It says in here that when an angel has his memory erased, there can be two possible ways of recovering from it."

Luce edged to the end of her bed, "How?"

Miles didn't seem too encouraged but he continued, "Well," he swallowed nervously, "to recover from this intense spell, he'd have to kill the person who cast the spell."

"What's the other way?"

Another nervous glance from Miles and a deep breath, "He has to become human."

Shelby cast a glance to Cam as he said, "But that's not possible."

Miles closed the book, "Well, that's what it says."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter, and little swearing this time. okay so one word. so what, lol. anyway, i hope you like. i thought i'd throw in some angst - even though i fail at anything shy of fluffy! Please review xx p.s. sorry it's shorter than i hoped. **

Chapter 12

Luce went for a walk with Miles while Shelby went to talk to the Francesca. They were walking down the beach, throwing stones randomly into the low tide when Luce decided to ask the question that had been haunting her ever since he'd announced the ways to get Daniel's memory back. They hadn't yet explained this to Daniel directly, yet, but that was probably because they needed to figure out a way to solve this first.

"How in the world can he become human?"

He shrugged, "Beats me." he said with a half uninterested tone. Maybe it was the lighting of the setting sun, but he didn't seem quite as happy as he had just a few days ago.

"Are you okay?" she asked, going over to him and tilting his head back with a finger. His eyes glowed deep brown, she could see herself in the reflection. He smiled reluctantly and swiped her hand away but not too harshly.

"I'm fine." he went back to throwing stones, never really looking at her. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was making it worse. She remembered before she ran from home. Of how Miles had practically declared his love for her. Or at least, he may have well have. She knew he felt more for her than she did, either way.

Ignoring his disregard for honestly, she decided to carry on playing ignorant. "Okay, so how do we go about finding the bad guy who did this to him?"

Miles raised an arm outwards and swung it forwards, hard, throwing a stone into the sea with full force. "How am i supposed to know?" he replied indignantly. He dropped the few stones left in his hand and faced her, hurt and anger covering his features. "And also, why should i care? I mean, he's not my boyfriend!"

She felt her face fall with disappointment, "I thought you'd care because i care." she said innocently. He chuckled, but not with humour.

"Oh dear, Luce. You are naïve," he pointed out. She resisted the urge to slap him. He rocked back and forth on his heels, hands stuffed in his pockets. "You really think i do this cos i'm a nice guy?" he asked rhetorically, squinting at her with a wry smile. She nodded slightly, even though it clearly wasn't needed. He hadn't finished. "God damn it, Luce. I don't wanna be that guy who's the best friend to the girl he's secretly in love with but she's too blind to see. I really don't." she could tell he was scrunching up his fists in his pockets and trying to reign in his temper. He rolled his eyes for effect. "You know i'm in love with you. I don't know why i stick around when clearly," he spat into the sand with disgust, "you love him."

"Miles-"

"No," he eyed her seriously, "you listen. I don't help because i'm a permanent nice-nice ken doll, or whatever you want to compare me with. I'm helping you – more fool me – on this Daniel problem, because i love you and because i want you to be happy. I'm probably an idiot for doing so, and i know if i do help, i'm losing you to him even more so. So i hope you appreciate this help because i can tell you," he squinted at her from the side, as he stared out to the horizon. The sun slowly setting down. "i won't be doing it again. Next time i'm with you, it'll be because you're mine."

She frowned, "I'm not some prize to be won, Miles."

A rough laugh, "Oh don't i know it."

Luce felt awkward now. He'd said his piece and now what? Was she supposed to reassure him everything would be okay? Because lord knows she didn't know the answer to that one.

A long pause and a moment for her brain to figure out what this meant, Miles cleared his throat and said awkwardly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He eyed her curiously, a raised eyebrow, "What do you think? For basically lecturing you. For making things more difficult."

"You were just saying how you feel," she shrugged. He smiled sadly.

"Yeah but i think from now on i should just help with this shit. You know, i don't think i'm the only one falling head over heels for you."

That startled her, "What do you mean?"

"Wow," he exclaimed, "You really are blind. What goes on in that head of yours, eh?" he rolled his eyes mocking her. When she didn't reply he went on, "Does the name Cam ring any bells?"

"He's just here because he's helping Daniel."

"You think so, huh?

She felt her eyes narrow. They started walking back to the school. After a few steps, she stopped and turned on him. "Just spit it out, Miles. Say what you've got to say or just shut up. I'm sick with your mind games."

He stood aghast. "Mind games? Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Ever thought it was the other way around? You going around playing miss oh-so-naive Luce. Pretending everything's hunky dory with three guys that quite frankly, would do anything for you. And you stroll around thinking they're just here because they're doing it out of the goodness of their hearts. You have the cheek to say that i'm messing with your head? Wake up, Luce!"

His words punched something within. "So," she knew she'd sound dumb. But she had to get it out there. "So you're saying Cam's in love with me too?"

He clapped his hands, "Well done. Five points to Gryffindor!"

"Seriously, Miles. I knew he loved me all along. But it's one of those 'never going to go anywhere' loves. He knows i'm Daniel's."

"I thought you said you weren't a prize to be won." he said, cocking an eyebrow with humour.

She turned away, "I'm not."

"Whatever," he replied with casual emphasis.

A few feet away from the doors to her room, Miles left her. He shrugged a goodbye. No words. It was like he'd run out of anything to say to her. Maybe he had a point. If she wanted to fix Daniel's memory, she should do it alone. Stop leading them on, or whatever it was she was supposedly doing. She could just ask Shelby to help and be damned with the boys. Yeah, that's what she'd do. If they didn't want her stringing them along, then she'd cut them loose.

The door opened with a start and she came face to face with Cam. Her eyes widened, "Cam? What are you doing here?"

He swung the door open more and she saw Shelby there on her bed, crying. Luce rushed in to comfort her. "Oh, Shelby. What happened?"

She took short, panicked breathes in between sobs. "It's... my... parents."

Luce looked to Cam for some help in the problem, but he just shrugged and headed for the door. That's all any of them did these days, she thought. Shrug. What a wasteful body motion.

"What happened? Are they okay?"

She looked at her with sad, puppy eyes. Tears streaking her cheeks like rain on a frosty window and hugged her tightly, squealing, "They're dead." she sobbed heavier and Luce could feel Shelby's body vibrating with heartfelt horror and she couldn't help but have her heart break a little for her. What would she be like if god forbid her parents ever died? No, she couldn't think such a horrible thought. Right now, she had to be here for her friend. Her best friend. That made her heart flutter more. She missed Callie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so i realise i've been doing shorter chapters lately. Apologies. I'll try to make the next one longer. But for now, please enjoy this juicy chapter. Slight lemon.. if you can even call it that. Thought i'd liven things up a little... Don't hate me for my direction... it'll all work itself out in the end... i hope.**

**Enjoy :) and please review!**

Chapter 13

The door opened with a start and she came face to face with Cam. Her eyes widened, "Cam? What are you doing here?"

He swung the door wider and she saw Shelby there on her bed, crying. Luce rushed in to comfort her. "Oh, Shelby. What happened?"

She took short, panicked breathes in between sobs. "It's... my... parents."

Luce looked to Cam for some help in the problem, but he just shrugged and headed for the door. That's all any of them did these days, she thought. Shrug. What a wasteful body motion.

"What happened? Are they okay?"

She looked at her with sad, puppy eyes. Tears streaking her cheeks like rain on a frosty window and hugged her tightly, squealing, "They're dead." she sobbed heavier and Luce could feel Shelby's body vibrating with heartfelt horror and she couldn't help but have her heart break a little for her. What would she be like if god forbid her parents ever died? No, she couldn't think such a horrible thought. Right now, she had to be here for her friend. Her best friend. That made her heart flutter more. She missed Callie.

"They rang me, the police i mean," she started with a hiccup, but her voice was fairly steady now. "They- They said it was a raid. They were in the bank and... some guys went in and... oh Luce, what am i gonna do?" Luce hugged her friend tightly and they rocked for a while, a soothing motion which in the end, sent Shelby to sleep. She didn't hear from Cam or Miles again all night or the next day, which was surprising – but also not surprising after the one sided conversation from Miles the evening before.

Light shined through a crack in the door as she woke up. Creaking sounds echoed around the room and then footsteps. Did she remember to lock the door? She guessed not as the next thing she knew Cam was sneaking in, coming across to her. Her eyes only just half open, although she knew it was him. She could smell him. He knelt down beside her bed, and leant forward. She decided to close her eyes. Better that way, she thought. Whatever he was going to do, at least she wouldn't bare witness it. But to her surprise, he kissed her. She wanted to back away, wanted to snap open her eyes and push him over and scream bloody murder. Although fifty percent of her body wanted to do that, the other half was actually intrigued and as guilty as she might feel later on, she was enjoying it. His lips felt salty and slightly tainted with alcohol but also sweet and soft and careful. She didn't mean to, but she found herself leaning in for more. He grabbed her head and pulled her to him so their noses were squashed together and she felt a moan slowly escape as he decided to part ways. Opening her eyes, she saw him smile crookedly, like he'd just won a game. Oh crap, she thought, annoyed with herself. She'd just made things ten times worse.

Shelby, thankfully, was snoring oblivious to any sounds they have been making. Maybe she was drunk with something. Maybe it was some reckless side of her coming out. But she smiled at him. Shock passed through her first, she had to admit, but never the less, she had to smile. His face made her smile – if not, sometimes gag, but that might have been the lunch she'd had that day – and a part of her was warm with... rebellion?

She tried to be quiet, not sure how well she managed it though. She winked, a wicked smile on her tired face, and even though he was about to stand up, she grabbed the neck of his tshirt and pulled him on top of her.

_What are you _doing? She cursed herself. _Are you crazy? Do you realise who this is? He tried to destroy your relationship with Daniel, and now he's pretty much succeeded. Are you happy now? Are you proud with yourself? _Despite the shouting in her head, telling her to stop, she ignored it. As best she could.

He shifted his weight so that next thing she knew, he was stroking a hand up the side of her top and kissing her neck. She felt her head tilt back in enjoyment. Something down below felt warm and tingly and she couldn't get the image of what he might look like without his clothes on. She knew she couldn't go too far – hell no, not with Shelby in the bed a mere six feet away – but a tiny part of her wanted to.

They didn't say a word. There wasn't a need. He just kept on caressing her body with his lips and hands and she felt shivers roll up and down her body. Waking up every cell, every nerve ending, every part of her being to his.

He shifted again, this time she felt something hard press up against her and even though she still had her clothes from the day before on, she new it couldn't be good. She squirmed under him, and he pulled back, startled. Then a moan from the bed next to her alerted her to some unwanted attention about to arrive. Cam quickly rolled off of her and despite her disappointment, left the room without a word.

"Luce?" the voice opposite her croaked, turning over. Shelby opened her eyes wider to look at her and smiled. Luce was readjusting herself on her bed, tension and anxiety rolled through her as she prayed Shelby hadn't seen or heard.

"Yeah," Luce replied, turning, herself, to face her friend. "How you feeling?"

"Better," she smiled. Luce returned the gesture. "I just can't believe it," Shelby continued, "They're really gone?"

Luce didn't know what to say to that. She just nodded. Realisation would help the process, she guessed.

Her friend tried to sit up, a little woozy she guessed, and ran a hand through her messy blonde hair. "I'm sorry for... last night." she said. "I hope i wasn't too much of a pain,"

"Oh, no." Luce replied with understanding, "It was no problem, really."

"Did you get much sleep? I know i kept you up a while. My eyes kill from crying,"

Luce smiled sympathetically, "I slept like a baby." There was a moment when she could have sworn there was a glint in her friends eye. A moment that said more than she was giving away. Luce internally panicked that she'd heard Cam come in.

Shelby didn't say anything about it though, just "Good. What time is it?"

Luce checked her watch, "8.15"

"Woah, okay. Breakfast time," she said smiling, rubbing her stomach for effect. They both got up, Luce behind her friend. A time to really sort her self out before heading to face the masses.

Breakfast was busy. Nobody commented why her and shelby wore same clothes as previous. Nobody seemed to realise they were there, full stop. They did however, notice Daniel, who was busy gathered with a small but interested crowd, whilst telling stories. She rolled her eyes, but inside it was like seeing Daniel for the first time at Sword and Cross. Ever charming, ever beautiful, and ever allusive as usual. He was captivating on so many levels. Shelby noticed her staring. Luce had stopped a few steps away from the gathering crowd and her friend grabbed her arm to drag her away.

"Just ignore it," she whispered in her ear. "We'll fix it, soon." Luce wasn't sure if she meant fix the fact that Daniel was even here, or fix his memory, or fix her relationship. Either way, they were both screwed.

Since without Miles genius help, neither of them had a hope in hell. She realised she hadn't actually lost Miles' help, but that she'd chosen not to have it simply so she wasn't around him. After yesterdays topic, she remembered how she'd decided to go it alone and tensed. The sudden realisation made her weary inside.

"Come _on_!" Shelby moaned, still gripping her upper arm and leading her to a table on the far side of the room – away from Daniel's groupies. Luce shrugged out of her friends grasp, and sat down. "I'll go get you something," she said with impatience. "Wouldn't want you losing your way back now, would we?" she cocked an eyebrow mockingly, as though she was a simpleton.

"Just some fruit for me," Luce managed to say through her staring in _his_ direction. "You seem in a better mood now," she commented when Shelby had come back to the table from getting food.

"one day at a time," she replied. "one day at a- Oh for the love of- What have they done to the yogurt? Seriously, look at this stuff?" she showed Luce the pot of supposedly fresh yoghurt – which looked kinda lumpy,- and planted it back down on her tray and leant her elbows on the table, head in hands.

"It's okay," Luce reached over to rub her friends hand as a sympathetic gesture but she whacked it away. Luce felt hurt, but realised maybe Shelby just needed time alone.

"Okay," she said, "I'm just going to-" she started to stand up, but Shelby grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Oh, no you don't." she exclaimed through all the noise. "Just cos i'm breaking apart, doesn't give you a free pass to ditch me for him."

Luce nodded and sat back down reluctantly, her gaze fixed on Daniel, who had seemed to have noticed her as well. His eyes trailed over her like she was some mesmerising statue, then went back to his fans.

"Don't worry. He doesn't seem that interesting anymore," she lied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, here it is. The next awaited chapter. I'm very very sorry it's taken so long to upload. I've decided, since the third book is basically out in America now, and nearly out here in the UK, that i'm going to finish this story on the next chapter. I would have liked to keep it longer, but alas, my imagination has forsaken me. xD Enjoy, and thankyou SO much for all the reviews so far. You guys ROCK! xx**

**Please review xxx**

Chapter 14

"Are you seriously going to be like this? Cos if you are, i'm going to petition for a room of my own."

Luce lay on her bed, a wet towel on her forehead. She seemed to be channeling Shelby-isms as she dramatically sighs. Her eyes felt bloodshot from all the crying she'd been doing since she realised she was losing hope. It wasn't like she wanted to be crying. But since that morning at breakfast, it was like something inside of her snapped. A dam broke loose. God help her, she barely contained her tears on her way back to her room.

In a small voice, Luce said, "I'm sorry if my misery is distracting you from painting your toenails," each word covered in sarcasm. Shelby snorted where she sat on her bed.

"Honey, i love you and all, but you gotta snap out of it. How can we retrieve Daniel's memory if you're on your bed snivelling like an idiot?"

Luce sat up suddenly, her towel falling to the floor. "We?"

"Course. You didn't expect to succeed on your own?" she gestured to her tear stained clothes. "Not in that state anyway," she cringed.

Luce scowled, "Thanks. I hadn't noticed."

"No problem." smiled Shelby and then leaned forward on her bed, "Now let me paint these pinkies, and i'll be right with you,"

Luce rolled her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Luce had on a clean tshirt and combats and marched out of her room, Shelby in tow.

"First things first, we need Miles." Shelby said with decision.

Luce grimaced, remembering the last time she'd spoken to him. "That might be easier said than done." she said as they headed towards the headmasters office.

"Why's that?"

"I kinda.. i don't know. Had a bad conversation with him, and i promised myself i wouldn't involve the guys in this problem anymore. It's too hard on them."

Shelby snorted again, trying to cover her derisive laughter. "Those guys think it's all about them. Self-centred jerks."

"They're not self-centred though. They've been helping for me."

"Wow, you should feel honoured."

Luce glared, "That's not fair. If it wasn't for Miles, we'd have never figured out how to regain Daniel's memory," she pointed out.

Shelby rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and we're no closer to getting it done than we were _with_ Miles. Face it, Luce, we can do this job perfectly just you and I," She hit her with a beaming smile. So proud of herself.

Luce started biting her nails subconsciously, "Is it bad that i feel like giving up?" she asked guiltily.

Her friend stopped in her tracks and cast a unforgiving eye at her, "You better not be meaning that,"

Luce shook her head, "No, i don't mean it. But this feel so out of our depth..."

"We'll manage," Shelby replied satisfactorily.

"Francesca!" Their headmistress had left her office and apparently not seen them as she turned the other way.

She stopped and turned to face them, her expression pensive.

"What's wrong, girls?" she said suspiciously. She eyed Luce with a hint of contempt, as though she'd already caused the school enough trouble. Truthfully, Luce didn't much blame her.

Shelby held her head high as she said, "We want to speak to you, um, in private, if possible?"

Their tutor's eyes shifted. "I would be glad to, but i've got things to be getting on, i'm sorr-"

Shelby caught her arm as she tried to leave, "I'm sorry, but i can't accept that. See, we know you know more than you're giving off. You might be an Angel, but you're not behaving very angelic at the moment." Her eyes cast over their tutor carefully. Francesca nodded slowly, a little deflated and defeated with the prospect of what was to come.

"You better come in. Steven probably knows more than myself anyway,"

Steven was in fact sitting in his swivel chair behind his own desk opposite her own. He sat up, paper laid in front of him and smiled at the girls as they walked in.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise we have," a glint in his eye that gave Luce the creeps was very visible. His smile faltered when he saw Francesca's expression. "Oh dear, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Simon. They want to know how to fix Daniel's situation, and i told them you'd know more,"

He frowned not pleasantly, "You did, did you?" his eyes crossed over Luce and Shelby like they were something disgusting.

"Sir, we mean you no disrespect, but we really want to help Daniel, and we can't do it alone."

Luce had the urge to quip Shelby on her early rant about how they didn't need any other help, but felt it wasn't exactly the right time or place. She nodded in agreement to Shelby's reasoning.

"Girls, girls, girls. What makes you think we can help you even if we wanted to?" He smiled with a hint of something sinister. Well, Luce thought, he was on the dark side. That made her laugh to herself. Simon caught her. "Something funny, Miss Price?"

"No, sir. Sorry. I guess i'm still slightly traumatic," she said as sincerely as she could muster. He didn't seem impressed.

Looking back to the issue he said, "Well, you know by now the ways to retract how Mr Grigori's condition, correct?"

"Yes," Luce said with worry.

"And those ways are not exactly easy to come by. I presume Daniel doesn't really want to die, am i correct?"

She swallowed hard, "I assume not, sir." Shelby was casting worried glances to her.

"Perhaps it would be best if you left this problem to us, don't you think?" his smile turning even more creepy as his reasoning seemed to be taking effect. Both Shelby and Luce gave each other a knowing look.

"Sorry, sir, we can't allow that. See, we believe we can help him ourselves, with just a hint of guidance."

"Shelby, exactly what is your part in this?" Francesca asked sincerely.

"As a good friend, Ms."

"No benefits at all?"

Shelby seemed shocked, "What could i possibly gain from this?" she replied sharply.

"Very well," Francesca replied smoothly. "In that case, we'll do this one exception. There is, i believe, a third way, but it is very hard to come by. A special medicine that is only available via Steven's contacts," she looked over to him and he responded most unwillingly.

"Darling, why should i be the one to divulge? It's not like i'm very well liked up there,"

"No, perhaps not, but you can do this, can you not?" her eyes shining bright into his. He cursed and then fixed a smile, but Luce had spotted a snarl before then.

"I shall give it my best shot," he shot back calmly. A little too calmly. "I know a few warlocks that could help. One of them should have some idea," he grunted.

"Great," Shelby said cheerfully, despite the heavy atmosphere.

"On the contrary, trying to contact a warlock, in the first place, is almost nigh impossible. They don't like to be found, you see," he said sombrely.

"So basically you're going to do the other way, find the guy who did this to Daniel, but you're gonna use contacts, is that what you're saying?" she replied a little confused. Luce was looking back between them like a tennis match. Her head hurt.

He looked up from a file of papers he was rummaging through, "Yes, that is precisely what i am doing. Now, would you mind leaving for a moment? I feel my head cramped,"

_You're not the only one, _Luce thought sourly.

xxx

"_Daniel, what's going on?" Luce was dreaming, but not the average dreams she used to have. No scary monsters here. _

_She stood in a field of red flowers, the colour of blood. She strolled slowly along a path made out by others having strolled the same way. Her hands, at either side, felt the flowers, leaving a mark on her hands, liquified red. It streaked the sides of her white nightgown and her bare feet caught thorns spiking up through the uneven ground._

_Daniel stood several feet in front of her, whom she was walking to. He wore plain white trousers, flaring open at the ends and a blue tunic top, the collar turned over untidily. His face still looked the same way as it always did - had - but his expression sad and bittersweet._

"_I can't reach you in person. This seems to be the only way." he said seriously._

_She frowned to herself. It didn't matter how many raw steps she took, she got no closer. He still stood out of reach, looking at her with a longing she wished to calm. "But why wait so long? I miss you." she didn't think she could cry in dream, but she did, and the tears flowed smoothly, hitting the ground like little drops of pain._

"_You know i wish i could, but i only have this one time."_

"_Why can't i get near you?" she whined, then berating herself for it._

_He smiled sadly, "This isn't my doing. This is your conscious. Obviously you're feeling like you can't get through to the real me, so your dream is symbolising that._

"_How do i get you back?" she whispered the air. He seemed to hear that because he said,_

"_You need to trust Cam. I know you don't like him, but he'll know. Don't trust Steven or Francesca."_

_She tilted her head curiously, "How did you know i went to them?"_

_He smiled knowingly, "I know you, Luce." She blushed. "Besides, Steven never liked me. He will do anything to send me to hell," he grimaced, "literally."_

"_Okay," she said slowly, thinking it through best she could. "So, Cam, what can he do?"_

"_Just trust him, Luce. No matter what," he started to fade, she reached out but all she got were bloody hands. "I haven't got long, darling, but please, whatever happens, Cam can help you."_

_She felt tears streak her face deeper, tears of sorrow, tears of happiness at seeing him even in dream, tears of regret. _

"_I'm sorry," she said to the air as he faded to nothing. She felt herself jerked awake._


	15. Chapter 15

**So this is is, ultimately the end. However, not quite. You'll have to wait to see what happens next, but i hope you've enjoyed the ride anyhow. Thankyou for all the amazing comments and hits from all over the globe and i flove you all! Please don't be sad it's ending. I hear the third book in the series, Passion, is amazing, however a friend of mine said slightly similar to the first few chapters of this story. haha oh well. Please remember to review this and here's to the future...**

**Enjoy xD **

Chapter 15:

"Wake up, Luce!" Luce felt someone shaking her awake and it wasn't the warmest of welcomes. "You were making weird noises." Shelby muttered with annoyance and a small yawn.

Luce stretched out on her bed and went to check her watch only to realise she didn't have it with her. She frowned. "What time is it?"

"Almost four in the morning." she replied, a little snarl escaping her, matching her bewitched hair and messed up clothes.

"Sorry," Luce mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

Her friend eyed her warily, "What were you dreaming about, anyway?"

"What makes you think i was dreaming?" she replied sharply.

"For gods sake Luce, you were calling out Daniel's name! I don't need anymore proof that you were infact dreaming about him, do i? Now you might as well tell me all about it since i'm up now." she rubbed her face impatiently and sat back across on her bed glaring in Luce's direction for her to continue. Luce wasn't sure where to begin. Or if she should say anything to start with.

"He was trying to reach me," she said softly, her voice not coming out that confidently. She was remembering how she'd been trying to walk to him and failing. His angelic eyes, his rosy cheeks, her hands so aching to touch his hair. "He said he could only reach me properly through dreams. In person, well, you know.." she waved a hand to signify the meaning of his amnesia.

Shelby sat up and released an unwarranted yawn, but her eyes seemed intrigued. "And?"

"And he said not to trust Steven or Francesca."

She frowned with wonder, "Why would he say something like that? I mean, sure, Steven freaks the shits outta me, but he's still a high power and a teacher..."

Luce bit her bottom lip anxiously, "He said Steven would do anything to get rid of him... permanently."

Her friends face fell. The last words would almost kill Shelby but it was the last piece to the puzzle. "He said to trust Cam to help. He said Cam would know what to do."

Shelby's eyes narrowed, "Did he really say that, or are you just adding that in for your own benefits? Because i know-"

"No, no, he really said that. I didn't believe it at first. But he was adamant that we trust that Cam can help.. but whether he will or not..."

"..is another matter," Shelby finished, scratching her head subconsciously as her face held a mix of emotions.

"What do we do, Shelby? I'm so lost," Luce felt a little ashamed of her own misjudgement.

"Why are you asking me? Surely you're not thinking of ignoring your precious Daniel's wishes?" she replied sinisterly.

Luce pinched her nose with thought, her head was buzzing from the rush of seeing him, even in dream state. It was too early to be up, but at the same time, they'd left the problem with Steven, and if he was planning anything, he could well be up to his tricks now. She moved to find some old clothes that she hadn't taken home for thanksgiving all those months ago. How could time have gone so fast? She'd not been in her past that long. It had felt like days. Despite that eerie thought, she changed from her pyjamas to a clean pair of skinny jeans and a grey v-neck tee, hopped into her red and black deck shoes, en route to find Cam.

"Where the hell are you going?" Shelby said loudly as Luce touched the front door. She turned around and smiled encouragingly to her friend.

"I'm going to find Cam. Now, you can either stay here and go back to sleep, or get dressed and come with me. Either way, i'm going." she replied assertively.

She rushed on a pair of jeans, but kept her sleeping t-shirt on and hobbled out the door with her sneakers on muttering, "Okay, okay, okay."

xx

The door of cabin 102 opened swiftly but with a small creak that made Shelby curse under her early morning breath. Everything was peaceful, and although they hadnt found Cam yet, they had found Miles.

"Miles!" Shelby whispered as loud as she could, attempted to not wake his roommate so soundly asleep in the bed opposite. Technically they weren't allowed in the boys dorms. But what the head teachers didn't know, wouldn't-

"Miles!" she hissed more prominently, breaking Luce's thoughts.

"Do you have to be so damned obvious, woman!" Luce hissed back at her. Shelby shrugged effortlessly.

"Not my problem he's deaf!" she replied. They edged closer to his bed and Luce watched in horror as Shelby went to grab Mile's shoulders and shook him at full pelt. Luce started biting her bottom lip with increased tension as she peaked behind her at the door in constant fear someone else had hurt the scream that he gave out. And blatantly ruining their effort at keeping quiet.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he cried, waving his arms around frantically and grabbing his glasses from his bedside cabinet and kicking Shelby in the crotch until he saw who it was and stopped, but didn't seem any happier in the knowledge. "What are you two doing in here?" he hissed, even though his roommate, Aaron, who had been so asleep Luce had been jealous, was now wide awake and hissing of his own accord at how noisy Mile's friends were.

"Where's Cam?" Shelby insisted, her voice back to normal volume – that being louder than anyone elses – and prodding him in the chest to keep him from nodding off back to sleep.

"What do you-"

She prodded him again, he jolted up off the bed in annoyance. "Where's Cam! We need him." she urged more harshly.

His expression turned hurt and pissed off, "Sure, everybody needs Cam. Cam's so special, Cam can do wonders, Cam this, Cam-"

Shelby let air out between her teeth in pure irritation, Luce steered clear. Cutting him off, Shelby said as patient like as she could, "Stop your waffling, and tell me where he is, or so help me Miles, i will hang you from the tallest tower of Lucifers castle."

"I haven't seen him!" he blurted loud enough that Luce had to close the door firmly. Aaron moaned from his corner, and Luce watched him sit up straighter, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"It's true, he hasn't." he added, seeing Shelby still holding Miles by his collar. She gave him a wondering look.

"What is it with you and violence?" Miles asked, pointing out her tight grip on his clothes. He smiled, but it appeared too forced – although, Luce had to admit, he was in a compromising position to feel any joyous emotion.

"I find it helps speed things along," she sniffed, wiping her hands on her jeans after letting go of Miles. He readjusted himself and looked at Luce with a sort of embarrassed but also worried expression.

"Why do you need Cam so badly, anyway?" he asked her.

"He can help Daniel," was all she said. Her head bowed with nervousness. Even still, she could feel his gaze burning into her.

"And i can't?"

She looked up, determination firm in her features, "Yes you can help. You can help find Cam." With annoyance getting the better of her she added, "Look, i know you mean well, but i'm under instructions to get Cam. But by all means tag along if you want to. It's what your best at, after all," Even Shelby gave her a concerned look as she felt her blood rush to her face with guilt. She shouldn't have said that. She didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out.

After what felt like hours later but was only a minute, Miles seemed to sort out his priorities and brushed off her insult. Shrugging casually he said, "Sure, i'll come along."

"You sure about that geek boy?" said Shelby with her attitude back in tack.

He raised an eyebrow wryly, "You don't think i'm up to the challenge?"

"'Course i do. But do you? Anyways, this ride could get bumpy, so you better change into something a little... comfier," she looked up and down at his sheep patterned pyjamas and smirked. "Nice look you got going on here," she pointed.

Miles blushed beet red, "My mom bought it for me for Christmas," he said defensively.

Shelby rolled her eyes derisively, "Whatever. So you coming or what?"

"Sure."

Luce watched as Miles rushed the room searching for fresh clothes. Despite the time, he seemed more awake than she felt and a lot more enthusiastic than she felt as well. Doubts kept on creeping into the forefront of her mind and she tried her hardest to push them back like a bad headache. If Miles didnt know where Cam was, then where was he? Then she remembered something. Last time she's wished he was here, he'd appeared seconds later. It was like some weird signal warning she gave off to Angels maybe. Although by all means he wasn't all that angelic, perhaps it would work again.

_Cam,_ she thought inwardly, _Cam can you hear me?_

She waited until Miles was ready to leave which took five long minutes, but when they left the boys cabin, waving good bye to Aaron who was gutted he couldn't go along, no one was waiting for them on the other side of the door. No Cam. No Daniel. Not even a fairy godmother. She sighed outwardly with disappointment.

Shelby caught it. "Whats the matter?" she nudged Luce as they headed to where ever they were headed. Luce wasn't even sure where that was.

"The course of this mission is beach-ward," Shelby stated, ignoring Luce and taking charge of the situation. "We're presuming Cam's out sulking somewhere. Perhaps naked." Luce glared at her. "What?" Shelby squeaked, "If you don't want him, he's up for grabs, right?" Luce wasn't sure if she was joking or take it literally, in which case, she felt the need to be slightly worried. Shelby didn't seem capable of handling someone like Cam.

"Anyway," Luce interrupted, attempting to forget the previous thoughts, "I'm more worried about Steven. We have to stop him first."

"Oh yeah," Shelby said sarcastically, "And how would you propose we do that? Wake him up and explain you had a psychic dream to Daniel and he told you not to trust him because he's an evil son of a bitch?"

Luce frowned, "He didn't say that,"

"Whatever," They started the beach trail, "Never the less, i think we should find Cam and hopefully he'll be able to do his thang first, right?"

"Did you just say 'thang'?" added Miles. She sniffed with pride.

"Yeah, so?" He hid a laugh that Luce couldn't blame him for. Shelby was being kind of self righteous over Luce's problem.

Ahead in the distance, they saw a figure hidden under a concave of rocks. He was huddled in on himself – and it was obviously a he.

"Cam!" shouted Shelby from a hundred yards or more away. He heard them – it was obvious from his twitching she could see from their distance – but he made no move towards them. Luce felt a frown curve between her eyes.

"Why's he being like this?" she asked to nobody in particular.

They moved closer and all the while she couldn't help but reminded of the last time she'd been at this end of the beach when she'd first come back to Shoreline. And Daniel. Always Daniel.

"Hey Cam, what's happening?" Miles said cheerfully as they went to sit around him. He _was_ sulking. Shelby was correct once again.

"What do you freaks want?" he murmured grumpily.

"We need your help," Luce interluded with as soft a manner as she could manage, "I spoke to Daniel."

He looked up briefly, "Oh goody." he snarked. "He can remember his ABC's right?"

Shelby snorted, "Just shut up and listen," she retorted. But she wasn't proving her hard attitude as she flirted with him with eye contact. Luce had the urge to gag.

"He appeared in my dream, Cam. He's only able to really talk to me through that. He- He said i can trust you to help him."

Cam smirked sinisterly, "He said that, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied nervously. He had his snarky attitude back and she wasn't liking it. "He also said not to trust Steven because he'd use the problem to send Daniel to hell – or where ever he'd be sent."

He snorted derisively, "Jeez, even i could have told you that." he saw her expression and halted, "You didn't go to Steven, right?"

She blushed and didn't look directly at him as she said "Riiight,"

Cam straightened and put his head in his hands, "Oh my god," he moaned, "I can't believe you, Luce. You did! Why would you do that without coming to me first? Did you really think i wouldn't help you? For the love of-"

"Cam, please. Okay, i screwed up – we screwed up," she corrected, eying Shelby intently, "But now i know what to do, we need you to help. Daniel said you'd know what to do." she looked into his blue eyes and hoped he was being honest, "You do know what to do, yes?"

Hesitantly he said, "I do. But it won't be easy. It involves asking the head of the..." he looked to the sky for a second before looking back at his audience with a weary frown, "It'll be tough," was all finished with.

"But you can do this?" Shelby insisted forcefully, all the while batting her eyelashes. He nodded reluctantly.

"Great," said a yawning Miles, "Now can we go back to sleep?" The rocks beneath Luce's jeans were wet and cold but that didn't seem to bother Miles as he found a flat area and laid down. Cam, without so much as a goodbye, flitted off as everyone appeared distracted. Luce felt slightly disappointed.

"Um, Miles? Here may not be the best place to be-" Shelby tried, but he was already snoring loud enough for the heavens to hear.

Luce rested a hand on her friends arm, "Shh, let him rest here. I'm not leaving anyway." Shelby appeared concerned, "You're not? Why?"

"Like i could go back to my room and sleep while Cam goes off to potential danger – or the like?"

She shrugged nonplussed, "Whatever, i can deal." with a heavy look at how asleep Miles was – appeared to be – she found a soft area of sand and made herself comfier. Luce smiled for the first time in what felt like forever, "I thought you were leaving?" she said amused.

"Like i'm going to leave you here with nerd boy on your own." she remarked humorously. "He might sleep walk and try to sexually harass you."

"You wish," was all Luce could joke.

"No," winked Shelby, "_You_ wish."

Forgetting Shelby's lame humour, she did find a large rock to lean against and in no time at all, she found her eyes fluttering closed.

xx

"_Luce," cried Daniel from the other end of the field of razor sharp harvest crop, twenty feet away. Still, no matter how much she walked and scraped away at her ankles, no nearer did she get to him._

"_Daniel, you'd be so proud of me," she gushed, "i found Cam, and he's gone off," although she frowned as she realised she didn't know where he'd gone._

_Daniel smiled knowingly, "Don't worry, sweetheart. He'll do it."_

"_How can you be so sure?" she asked, doubt still sinking in. _

_He winked, "Let's just say he owes me,"_

_Not knowing what to make of that, she still tried to appear cheery. "Are you in pain?" Shaking his head he replied dully, "No. There's just a part of me so frustrated with certain things," _

_She felt her face fall, "I'm worried he wont make it before Steven."_

"_Trust." was all he said. His eyes lighting up each time he looked at her with such care and devotion. _

"Luce, wake the hell up!" Shelby shook her awake as though she were on fire.

"What is it?" she mumbled, and then saw a figure standing in the entrance of the small cave. Cam was back.

"You got it?" she asked him. He nodded solemnly. "Do i want to know how you got whatever it was you got?"

"Not really." he shrugged, "Let's just go before someone upstairs realises how many laws i just... let's just go." he shook his head of thoughts or something, and then led them back towards the school, Miles wobbling along behind.

"What is it, anyway?" asked Shelby with curiosity obvious on her expression and body language. Luce thought she was just eager to be close to him.

In a voice so dead of emotion he said, "A potion that nearly cost me my life on earth. So you can tell Daniel my deeds are done."

"Why can't you tell him?" Luce asked worriedly. He just shook his head as they made it to the front steps and found Daniel standing ahead of them, Steven's arm wrapped around his neck. Luce tensed and had a hand on her mouth to cover her initial scream.

"Well, look what we have here. Going somewhere are we, Luce?" he eyed her sadistically, but Shelby stood up to the plate.

"Yeah, actually we're here for Daniel." she reached out and grabbed his wrist but Steven tightened his grip.

"Oh," he laughed, "No, we won't be having that. There's a little mission i'm on, you see. It's called 'Get Daniel To Hell'." Cam moved to the front from where he had been talking to Miles about something.

Steven raised his eyebrows as he saw him, "Cam. Wow, what a pleasant-"

"Cut the crap," Cam said deadpanned, "Let Daniel go and you run along to satan like a good little puppy."

A horrible guttural laugh escaped Stevens lips which made Luce shiver.

Cam got up real close to Daniel and from the angle Luce was watching, his hand brushed Daniels and then he was drinking something. Miles was behind Steven with a knife (_Note to self_, Luce thought, a_sk where they got the knife from!_) and Daniel's wings appeared beside him as Steven let go of his neck.

Luce rushed Daniel and with a daze, his arms were around her. She nuzzled his neck.

"I missed you," she whispered in his ear. She lifted her head to kiss his lips.

He didn't say anything. When Luce let go, everyone was staring at Steven on the ground and then to Daniel who was glowing a bright blinding white which she hadn't noticed until then. She felt her throat close up.

"What's happening?" Shelby asked the one question she was sure they all were asking. Cam cleared his throat. "I think, it's either working, or we were too late."

Her cries echoed around the school without her knowing. She felt her legs give out and Miles and Shelby were beside her in an instant, holding her up and trying to silence her, to calm her. But nothing mattered but the sight of Daniel. Nothing mattered until he was well.

With a frightening snap, Luce found herself unconscious.


	16. Epilogue

**Thank you to TwiHeartLove who has supported me on every bit of work i have done and continue to do, and thank you to everyone else for reviewing up to this point. To everyone who has even just so much as looked at this story and not reviewed, i still thank you. Clearly i'm doing something right to keep the ratings relatively high. (Well, high for me. I don't have big expectations!) I'm aware this story hasn't been all that long, but it's probably one of my favourites. I'll probably do another Fallen fanfic in the future (most likely once i've read Passion.) So if you miss this, tune in soon. **

**So here we are, the final. The end. Will Luce survive.. well, you'll have to wait and see. What happened to Daniel? Here you go... Enjoy. xxD**

**P.S. Please review :) **

**One Week Later**

Luce's eyes fluttered open to the most amazing sight. Daniel.

"Hey, special," he whispered in her ear, "You're awake."

She smiled with dizzy happiness at finally seeing him. They were lying on a thick white mattress with a mustard yellow blanket covering up to her waist. She acknowledged it wasn't the nicest of colours. Her head was in Daniel's lap as she took notice of the room surrounding them. On the door opposite the bed was a kitten calendar. The walls were beige and gave no hint of wear and tear. No posters, besides the calendar and only a small desk and chair at the side.

His softs fingers rubbed her cheek with care and he was whispering something to her.

"Are we still at the school?" she said quietly, her voice a little croaky and then wondered what had happened besides her fainting.

"We're near the school," he said calmly but she could tell he was tense due to his fingers pausing on the base of her neck. "In a room someone i know leant us. Cam didn't think it best we stay at Shoreline after what happened. When you passed out,"

He paused mid-sentence and Luce sat up, worried. A little too fast, she realised. Her head spun.

"What happened when i passed out?" she questioned, trying to understand why he was looking so glum and then noticed something weird.

His clothes were in tatters and his skin looked charred, as though someone had been at him with a lighter.

She looked down at her own clothes that appeared in slightly better form, but also her back was killing her.

"What the hell?" she felt her shoulder blades and something fluffy reacted under her touch. He was smiling sadly.

"You passed out just after i took the poison." he acknowledged. She gasped. Poison? Seeing her expression he reached out to touch her hand, trying to soothe her. She felt herself panic. "Don't worry, please. It's okay. I'm okay. I just..." he frowned, like the realisation of what he was about to say was too much to bear. "It seems I wasn't the only one being played. When Cam went off to help me, by finding the antidote to my so called memory loss, he was tricked."

She let that sink in. "Tricked? But he came back..." then she remembered the hellish look he'd had when he'd re-appeared at the small caves entrance. He said he'd broken a lot of laws, or whatever that meant, she didn't know.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, he got the antidote alright, but it seems someone up there knew he would try it. They um, spiked – i suppose that's the appropriate word – the liquid." he sighed heavily, a weight pushing him down by the expression he held. "I lost my wings." he said finally.

Luce covered her mouth with horror. Her arms were instantly around his neck, hugging him tightly. She felt his rugged breathing underneath her and the pain he must have been going through inside. She felt hands on her waist, trying to pry her away, "Wait," he said a little shaky. "There's more."

"You said it was a poison. You lost your wings. What more could there be?" He shook his head slowly with unbelieving thoughts.

"The poison took my wings away, but because," he took an intake of breath, "I don't remember much. I'm only going by what Shelby and Cam told me. You apparently kissed me just after i took the anti – poison – right?" she felt herself nod. "Feel your back again." he urged. She did so. Something felt like feathers on her shoulder blades made her think. He nodded. "It gave you my wings." He saw her horror. "I don't know why, and i don't know how. But obviously you took some poison as well and some weird magic happened between us, and well," he shrugged, all dead of feeling.

"How long have i been unconscious?" Was all she could manage.

"A week."

She felt her heart thud. "A week?" She collapsed on the mattress beside Daniel and tried to control her panicked heart rate.

His arm came to wrap around her shoulders. He leaned to her and kissed her cheek. "It's okay," he soothed.

"No, it's no okay, Daniel. I have wings! I have your wings. You're..." she turned her head to look directly at him, "What does that make you now?"

He bit his lip – a uncharacteristic thing for him to do – and seemed to hesitate again. Too many pauses. She understood. "You're human, arent you?" she said quietly.

He slowly nodded

"No," she said under her breath. Too astonished. Too horrified. Too... saddened. She rolled over to wrap her arms around him and kissed his neck and all over his bare chest that was still a little blackened. She felt the need to show him he meant everything to her. Cam had risked his life to save Daniel, and in the process had made things worse. But then, was it really Cam's fault?

He grabbed her upper arms and gently pried her away from him as he sat up from the mattress. His back, she saw, was red. Like someone had torn a thick layer of skin from it and about a month of healing had been done.

"Please, Luce, not right now. I need to think."

"You hate me," she whispered to herself. He turned to her, stroked a finger to her cheek.

"Of course i don't hate you," his expression softened. "I just need to understand what this means for me – for us."

"I don't even know what i am," she mumbled,

He smiled with wonder, "You're beautiful, that's what you are. You're the most wonderful sight to behold." She felt her cheeks redden, "Yet you can't bare to be around me," she replied with self-hatred.

His expression hardened, "Don't say that. I told you, i just need a moment alone. You know i love you." She knew that tone to mean the discussion was over. He stood up and grabbed a grey tshirt he found on the desk chair.

"Who gave you that?" she asked, trying to soften the mood. He turned around. "Miles came to visit a couple days ago. A little embarrassed i must say. He's had quite a crush on you, Luce." His lips curved up a little with a wry smile.

She groaned, "I need to speak to him," she muttered.

"Don't be too hard on him. I owe him a lot for being there for you when i.. couldn't." he finished with a small gulp. She rolled off the mattress and stood up, being careful not to move too quickly. "Be careful," he commented, "Those things can be quite a nuisance to get used to," His tone wasn't sad, but more reminiscent.

"You managed okay," she said.

He smiled dryly. "That's because i'd had hundreds of years to get used to it,"

Fiddling with a hanging thread from her tshirt she said, "What about Shelby?"

"She's doing okay. A little shocked, but she'll be fine." He'd taken his time getting the tshirt over his back.

"Does it hurt?"

He faced her and winced. Then laughed when she rushed up towards him. "No, i can't feel a thing," he said, sounding genuine.

Luce pouted. "You're mean," she said jokingly. Smiling wickedly he replied, "I know."

"Knock, Knock," Shelby appeared in the doorway, clothes clean – unlike their own – and smiling nervously.

Luce smirked, "You always cursed people who said that," she joked.

Shrugging she said, "Well, i'm all for change." Her eyes roamed over Luce curiously. "How you feeling?"

"Fine. You?"

Shelby rolled her eyes casually, "Oh, you know. Never been better." She gave Daniel a knowing look. "How's she doing?" she asked him instead. Luce huffed with annoyance.

He laughed. "She's a trooper." he said with a grin but then it faltered, "It'll take time."

"Hello?" Luce called, waving her arms in the air for attention, "I am here you know. You don't have to talk about me like i'm some coma patient!"

Shelby put hands on her hips mockingly, "Well if you'd only answer me without some cocky reply, then maybe i wouldn't have to ask him." she retorted. She shuffled closer to Luce and in the small carrier bag she held, took out a clean nike tshirt – since her current tee was ripped – and thrust it at her. "Here, take this. Daniel told me how to cut the back so you wouldn't mess this up like what you're wearing." she gestured to Luce's back and then stared in wonder.

"What's so fascinating?" Luce jibed, "You've got wings as well."

She nodded fast, "I know, i know."

"So," Luce said as cheerfully as she could manage once she got the tshirt on, "Where to now?

Daniel went over to Luce and held her tightly, kissing her neck, making Shelby groan and turn away.

"Home."

"Where would that be?" she asked enquiringly. He smiled like he was hiding some joke and then suddenly the joke was gone as he scrunched his eyes up with thought.

"First, i need to talk to Cam. I think i know who erased my memory." Shelby gasped.

"You do? Does that mean you can get your..." Shelby pointed to his back. He slowly nodded, but not with that much encouragement. More like the task wouldn't be easy.

"I think i do." he replied.

**Thanks for reading xD ****Until next time folks... Adios!**


End file.
